Come Little Children
by DSalvatoresGirl
Summary: "The point for your children to leave the nest is for them to actually LEAVE the nest." Poor Caroline Petrova...She should've listened to her mother when she said to come back home. She would've been safe there. But she didn't. Now she has been captured, by a serial killer, The Beast. The Beast's children want to save her. What will happen when a twisted love ensues? A/U Humanverse
1. Prologue

Come Little Children

On a Halloween night, young Caroline Petrova was walking home from a long day at work. She noticed all the children dressed up in costumes, asking for candy, oh how she wished to be that young again.

Now she was a twenty year old college drop-out, who was barely paying rent for her three floor walkup.

She turned a corner and realized this street was empty…She blamed the part of the city she lived in. All the creeps lived here, and every young woman or child was afraid to step foot here, especially at night.

Caroline huffed when she realized she had no choice but to walk down the street.

"It's all you can afford…Just walk…You'll be home in five minutes." She whispered to herself as she powerwalked down the street to her building.

She slowed down when she sensed someone behind her, quickly she turned around but found no one there.

"H-Hello? Is anyone there?" She called out into the night.

There was no reply, so she turned and practically ran down the street, thankful when she saw her building no more than five feet away.

She heard footsteps behind her and ran up the steps and into the building.

Caroline went to the door that led to the stairs and went up the stairs as fast as she could.

When she saw her door, she fumbled with her keys, but before she could unlock her door, she felt a sharp pain in her head and the world went black.


	2. She Should've Listened

"How do you like it there, Caroline? I wish you would come home, we don't like that you're out there all by yourself."

Caroline rolled her eyes as her mother talked, lucky for her, her mother couldn't see her through the cell phone.

"I'm fine, Mom. I love it here. It's perfect for me. It's what I've always wanted."

"Your father and I think that you should come home…We could pay for you to go to school here, we'd know you're safe, don't you want that?" Katherine tried to persuade her. "We really miss you, Care."

Her words caused Caroline to groan, "Mom, the point for your children to leave the nest, is to _leave _the nest. I don't want to go back and live there. I want to get out of the small town mediocre life. You and Daddy have to understand that."

With that said, she heard scuffling, oh her mother was probably handing the phone to her father. _Great._

After a few more seconds, sure enough, she heard her father's voice. "Caroline?"

Caroline pinched the bridge of her nose and squeezed her eyes shut, "Hi Daddy…"

"Your mother seems pretty upset, what did I miss?"

"She wants me to go home…She says you think I should too…But I like it here Daddy…I feel like I'm finally my own person."

"I never said I think you should come home…I said that I'd _like_ for you to come home, but I know you won't…You were always too ambitious to stay here, Sweetheart."

Caroline smiled, grateful that her father understood her. "I guess I am a bit too ambitious…I get it from you."

"It's a Petrova thing." He chuckled.

"_Are you laughing with her?! You're supposed to tell her to come home, Elijah!" _Caroline heard her mother's voice in the background, which made her laugh.

"Oopsie, I think I got you in trouble, Daddy."

"Aw, she'll get over it. Your mother has a hard time letting go, that's all."

Caroline smiled, "And you don't have a hard time?"

Elijah sighed, "Well I do miss you, and I did go through about 2 boxes of Kleenex when you left, but I'm much better at coping than she is."

"Well I miss you too, Daddy." She had always been closer to her father…She and her mother had a…complicated relationship, to say the least.

"We'll go visit you soon enough. I promise, Honey." Elijah told her.

"Okay, I'll see you soon then. I love you, Daddy…Tell Mom that I love her too."

"We love you too, Sweetheart. Be safe."

Caroline smiled, "I will…Bye." She said as she hung up the phone.

She felt guilty lying to them, they would throttle her if they knew that she dropped out of NYU. But it just wasn't her thing, to go to school, to go to _this_ school.

She wanted to travel, study in Paris, be a real fashion designer, but she couldn't do that properly in New York. She thought she could, but she feels that she could do better in Paris; which is why she's saving all her money for a plane ticket.

* * *

On her way to work, to a horrible hotel where they paid her way under minimum wage, Caroline heard her name being called.

"Hey Caroline!"

Caroline turned, hearing her co-worker Mason calling her, she slowed a bit to match his pace_,_ "Hey, what's up?" she asked as they walked down the busy street together.

"I've been thinking about this for a while…We should go out…You and I." He told her straight forward.

She couldn't help but laugh, "You mean…Like a date? Really Mason?"

He looked kind of offended, "Well yeah…I mean, haven't you thought about it?"

Caroline shook her head, "I don't see you that way, I'm sorry…You're a good friend and all, but…I think that's all we could ever be. Just friends…"

"Just give me one night…One date and I'll prove to you that we can be way more than "just friends", Caroline…Just one date."

They were coming up to the hotel and she sighed. "Fine. One date. Tomorrow night, pick me up at 7 at my place. If you are even a minute late, I will not answer the door." She said as she stalked into the hotel.

Mason smiled and nodded, "I'll see you then." He said to her as he walked to the security area of the hotel.

Going to the front desk to take over the new girl's shift, Caroline noticed a man sitting in the corner, holding a newspaper in his lap.

"Sir, can I help you?" She asked politely as the new girl gathered her things.

The man shook his head at her and just stared at her.

It kind of creeped her out, so she turned to and smiled at the new girl, her name was Rebecca, she remembered.

"How was your first day?" She asked, remembering that Rebecca had started early this morning.

"It was…interesting. Quite hectic, I had no idea how many people would want to check in so early in the morning." She chuckled.

"Well the afternoon shift is better, it's kind of hard to deal with if you start at seven in the morning like you did." Caroline smiled.

"Oh I can't wait to start the afternoon shifts, I may just steal them from you." Rebecca joked as she slung her bag over her shoulder. "Well bye!" She said cheerily as she walked away.

"Bye! Have a nice day!" Caroline said back as she tried to ignore the man who was still sitting there, staring at her.

_Don't think about it, he's probably just another creeper that'll be gone by day's end._ She told herself as she continued her work.

If only she knew what horrible things that man would put her through.

* * *

**_A/N: There it is...Now to remind you all, this is humanverse! All are humans, there is no mystical hybrids, werewolves or vampires...Just really messed up people._**

**_Who do you think the man is? _**

**_And if you read, please leave a review! that way i know people are really reading this..._**


	3. Fresh Meat

"Hurry up and bury her! Stop complaining!" Michael shouted at his wife from the porch.

"I can't help but complain! My hands ache with blisters! Why can't you for once just bury one yourself?!" Esther shouted back at him.

He gritted his teeth and stalked toward her. "I don't because I work hard enough already! You're the one who wants all this money to buy your pretty clothes and makeup and cars! Where do you think all that money comes from?!"

She looked down and started crying, "I know you work hard for us, I'm just so tired…But I never told you to kill all these girls! You decided that on your own!"

That seemed to anger him, before Esther could even flinch, he slapped her so hard she fell to the ground.

"I expect her to be buried by the time I get back." He said as he walked to his new car, a Mustang, wanting to find another victim already.

Esther began to sob as she saw him drive away, going and finishing the grave, she looked at the body and sobbed even harder.

"I'm so sorry, Sweetheart…" She whispered as she pulled the girl's body into the ground. "I'm so so sorry."

She kept repeating as she covered the girl's body. She kept apologizing as she covered the body of Andie Starr, the young girl with the pretty Mustang.

* * *

Michael was speeding down the road, looking for fresh meat. He parked on the edge of a busy street…Busy streets were good, the busier the streets were, the more potential victims there were.

He went to a newsstand and picked up a newspaper, paying the old man as he continued down the street.

One girl stood out to him, a tall blonde girl. She must've been no more than nineteen years old.

"Hey Caroline!" He heard a young man yell out, the girl turned and looked at the man, with a small smile on her face.

What a beautiful smile that was, with a beautiful name to match. Caroline…That was his new victim…She looked quite familiar though.

In the back of his mind, he thinks that he knows a "Caroline"…Maybe he does know her…From somewhere…He'll think of it later…He'll ask her later…

Quickly, he ran across the street into a hotel, he was assuming they worked here, they were walking toward it.

He tried not to look too conspicuous as he sat in a chair in the corner of the room.

He watched as she went behind the front desk and smiled at the girl there, he smiled at the girl too.

The girl looked over at him, her eyes widening a bit as she quickly looked down and picked up her bag.

Caroline noticed him sitting there, "Sir, can I help you?"

How polite of her, she was a nice girl…His favorite.

He shook his head at her, not answering, he kept gazing at her though, knowing it was unnerving to her.

Caroline turned and started talking to the girl…Rebecca.

After a few moments of them talking, Rebecca walked away and he noticed her standing outside, pacing.

He smirked, looked back over at Caroline, who looked very uncomfortable, he knew he already got under her skin.

He got up and walked outside, satisfied with his work so far.

* * *

Rebecca was sitting at the front desk of this old hotel, spinning around in her chair. She hated working, but it was the only way to get out of that house…It was the only way to get away from her family.

She sat up straight when she saw the girl who would take over her shift, she was a bit early.

The blonde girl, Caroline, smiled at her politely and Rebecca got up to let her have the seat.

She turned to get her things so she could leave when she noticed a man in the corner. She froze and stared for a second when she realized who it was. Quickly she picked up her bag and was about to walk out when…

"Sir, can I help you?" She heard Caroline say. She noticed the man shake his head.

She turned and held her bag, but Caroline decided to have small talk. She just wanted to get out of here…She didn't want to be here when he made his decision…

When she was able to leave, she waited outside for him…She couldn't help but pace and bite her nails. Why did he have to come here of all places?

She saw him walking toward her, "Dad…What are you doing here?" She asked him with a hint of annoyance.

"Don't use that tone with me…I'm working…You like the jewelry you're wearing, don't you?"

Subconsciously, she touched her necklace…Emily's necklace…

"Sorry…Just curious…" She bit her lip and tried to act like she was just discussing the weather. "Any luck?"

"Yes actually…I like that Caroline girl…Find out where she lives. I want to know by the end of her shift." He said as he walked away from her.

She looked down and felt like crying…Caroline seemed so nice…She hated what was going to happen to the poor girl.

But she couldn't feel pity…Not now…She had to know where she lived…She had to find out for her father…

Slowly, she walked back into the hotel and went to Caroline.

* * *

_**A/N: Now you know who was staring at her...**_

_**I know this one came fairly quickly, but i couldn't resist! My muse is being very kind to me right now :)))**_


	4. Why Me?

The first thing Caroline noticed was the pounding in her head, when she tried to reach up to touch her forehead, she realized her wrists were bound.

Panicking, she tried to pull her hands free, whimpering when she realized the ropes were much too tight, and they were tied to a post.

Looking around, she noticed the room she was in looked similar to a basement. There was red paint smeared all over the walls…She was praying it was red paint, at least.

She tried to remember how she got here…Who took her? She remembers going home, she remembers that someone was following her and she remembers that she got hit over her head.

Oh my god, someone hit her over the head!

"Oh no…No this can't be happening…Oh no no no." She whispered in a panic. "Someone help me!" She screamed.

"Please someone! Anyone please! Help me!" She kept screaming.

She finally stopped when she saw the door to the basement open up."

* * *

As Nick was coming home, he knew something was off.

Stepping out of his car and onto the driveway, he saw his sister sitting outside, biting her nails. Something very bad was happening.

"Rebecca…" He smiled at her, she got up and went to him, running into his arms.

As soon as his arms wrapped around her, she started to sob uncontrollably.

"What? Becca? What's wrong?" He asked as he held her close.

"Michael…He…He is horrible…He's evil!" She sobbed.

He froze at her words…Had he hurt her too?

He ran away to college because he couldn't take anymore of Michael's beatings…Had he hurt Rebecca now that he was gone?

"What do you mean?"

She sniffed and wiped her tears. "He's killed people Nick…He's killed so many people…So many girls…He has one in the basement now…She's hurt…But I can't help her…That poor girl…I hate myself Nick!" She kept sobbing.

"Wait…He's…killed girls?" He asked in disbelief.

She nodded, "Yes…He's tort-" She was interrupted by screaming from the house.

"Someone help me! Please someone! Anyone please! Help me!"

Nick reacted quickly and ran inside the house. He heard the screams coming from the basement and found it deadbolted. He opened the door quickly and went down, he stopped abruptly when he saw a girl tied up in the corner.

She stared at him in fear. "Please let me go…I won't tell anyone, I swear." She begged.

He ran over to her and looked at her closely. "It's gonna be alright…I won't hurt you." He tried to untie the ropes on her wrists.

"No! We can't! If we do, Michael will be furious!" Rebecca's voice sounded from the doorway.

"We can't let him just hurt her!" Nick scolded.

Caroline started to cry, "Please…My father will worry…He'll look for me…He'll be so worried…Please…Please just let me go."

Rebecca knelt next to her, "We can help you…I can help you…Just don't fight too much…He hates that…He'll hurt you if you fight…If you fight he'll kill you sooner."

"I don't want to die!" Caroline cried.

Nick looked at his sister and frowned, "How often does he do this?"

"Whenever he thinks we need the money…He finds rich girls and takes whatever they have…"

Caroline frowned, "I don't have any money…I barely make rent! Wait…Rebecca! Why are you doing this?!" She was hysterical by this point.

Rebecca sighed, feeling guilty, "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry."

Nick felt so bad for the girl, "It will be ok…You'll be ok…"

Rebecca froze as she heard car doors slamming outside. "Oh no…They're home…We have to go…Nick come on!" She said as she yanked him away from the girl.

Nick tried to pull his arm away, but Rebecca was persistent. He looked at Caroline and gave her a weak smile before following Rebecca out of the room.

* * *

Caroline wanted to know who that man was…He was handsome…He didn't seem to be psychotic…And from what she gathered, he didn't seem to be the one that took her.

She prayed that someone would notice her absence and would come find her.

Mason! She had a date with Mason tomorrow…Or was it today? Anyway, he would notice her absence! That was her lucky break! And her father! He would notice that she wouldn't call…Oh please let him notice soon.

* * *

"Elijah? Has Caroline called you today?" Katherine asked as she sat by her husband on the couch. "She always wants to talk to you on Halloween…You and your scary stories."

Elijah's brow furrowed, "Come to think of it, she hasn't called all day…" Looking at the clock, he saw that it was already five in the afternoon. Worry seeped into his veins as he sat up and got his cell, calling Caroline.

"Yes?" A familiar voice rang through from the other line. The voice made Elijah's blood run cold.

"Why do you have my daughter's phone, Michael?" Elijah growled as he began to pace angrily.

Katherine looked at him with shocked eyes, fearing for her daughter.

"I knew I had seen her somewhere…How have you been Elijah? Your daughter has grown since the last time I saw her. Quite the beauty…" Michael taunted him.

"If you hurt her, I will kill you myself, you son of a bitch." He snarled at him.

"Now why would I hurt my own granddaughter?" Michael laughed.

"She is no granddaughter of yours."

"She looks like me, somewhat…I will have lots of fun with her, my son…I hope your last conversation with her was a beautiful goodbye." He said before he hung up.

Elijah felt sick, his worst fear coming true.

Katherine looked at him, "What do we do?"

"We go to New York." Elijah said as he went to pack a bag.

* * *

Michael saw that Nicholas was here…Joy…That bastard dares show his face here, he was more stupid than Michael had realized.

He went down to the basement to check on poor, innocent Caroline.

"How are we today, Caroline?" He smirked at her.

"Please let me go…I…I…I won't press charges…Just let me go…" She pleaded, looking at him with fresh tears in her eyes.

"Oh, look at you…Don't beg…You look like a dog." He scolded.

Caroline started to cry again, wanting nothing more than to go home to her parents.

She heard the familiar sound of her father's ringtone, her head snapped up as she saw Michael pull her phone out of his pocket.

"This is your father? Well what a small world this is." He chuckled as he answered.

Caroline listened to the conversation intently, wishing that she could hear her father's voice.

By the end of the conversation, she was staring at Michael in shock. How is this possible?

"You're…You're my grandfather?" She whispered.

"That I am, Darling…Don't worry, because you're my granddaughter…I'll make your death quick…When the time comes, that is." He smirked as he walked out the way he came.

Caroline felt like she was about to throw up…She knew, just knew, that she was going to die very soon…And all she could think of was: Why me?

* * *

**A/N: New chapter...**

**This is kinda long, sorry lol..**

**This chapter is also for my sister Yana...Please, anyone reading this, pray that my sister bear makes it through hurricane Sandy unscathed. **

**Thank you...**

**-BabyBear**


	5. I'll Help You

A whole week passed, most nights were spent with Nick pacing in his room, feeling helpless. He wanted to call the police, but knew his sister and mother would be arrested too…He couldn't do that to them…But that poor girl…

She looked so scared, she begged him to let her go. He desperately wanted to kill Michael just for making that girl cry. Knowing that Michael was planning on killing her made him sick to his stomach.

All he did was pace…Pace and wait…Wait for Michael and Esther to leave the house so he could free the girl.

He prayed Rebecca would help him, if not he would have to come up with some other plan…

He stopped when there was a knock at the door.

"Nick? It's me…" Esther's voice came from the other side of the door.

Slowly he went and opened the door, "What mother?"

"About our…guest staying in the basement…" She began cautiously.

"Guest? That's what you're calling her?" He asked, incredulous.

Esther sighed and looked down, "Michael likes having…girls…Especially those that come from money…"

"How can you allow this?! How can you let him do this without telling anyone?! Poor Rebecca hates herself for not being able to help the girl! You're torturing Rebecca just as much as the girl in the basement! And don't say you didn't torture the girl! I can hear her screaming!" He yelled at her, not knowing that Michael was listening from the other room

Michael became angry and went to him, "Oh you think that we're torturing Rebecca too?! No we are not! She is the one who loves having all the things those girls give her! If you were here, you would know that, boy!"

Nick did the one thing he has wanted to do for years now, he punched Michael with all he had. "You sick son of a bitch! Rebecca hates you and everything you "give" her! And the only reason I left was to get away from you!"

Michael recovered quickly and punched Nick back. "Now that you're back, you think that you can take me? You never could and you never will!" He yelled as he punched Nick again.

Nick staggered and leant against the wall for support. "I can…I'm stronger now."

Esther just stood and watched, not saying anything. It was Rebecca that ran in and stood between them.

"Both of you stop it! Please! We can't do this! We can't fight! Just stop!" She yelled, looking at Michael. "He doesn't know how we do things anymore…Give him time to learn our new way and things will run smoothly again…Okay?" She asked hesitantly.

Michael clenched his jaw and nodded once before walking away. "If he tells a soul, I will kill him, don't think I won't." He threatened as he left the house.

Esther shook her head and went to the bathroom to cry, while Rebecca leaned against the wall and covered her face.

Nick looked at Rebecca, "_Our new way?"_He asked her in disgust.

She looked at him with watery eyes, "I had to tell him something! He surely would've killed you, had I not stepped in!"

"I can take care of myself now!" He said as he walked to the basement.

Rebecca slowly slid down the wall and hugged her knees as she sobbed in the hallway.

* * *

Caroline heard every word yelled…It seemed that Nick really didn't like how the others were living.

Maybe he could help her…

She heard footsteps coming toward the basement, she tensed and waited.

When the door opened to reveal Nick, she sighed in relief.

He smiled a little at her and went toward her slowly. "I won't hurt you…I promise.." He whispered to her.

"Are you here to help me?" She asked him.

"I want to…But I can't right now…My mother and sister are here and they might stop me…But I will help you get out of here, I give you my word." He told her sincerely, and she believed him.

She smiled a little at him and nodded. "So…Are you like…My uncle or something?" She asked him as he knelt down and loosened the binds on her wrists, so they weren't cutting into her.

Nick looked at her in confusion, "Why would you think that?"

"I assumed Michael was your father…And…He's my grandfather…" She looked at him with nervous eyes.

To say that he was shocked would've been an understatement, "He's your grandfather?"

"That's what he said…He told that to my dad."

"Wow…Wait…Your father is Elijah? Or Finn?"

"Elijah…You know him?"

"He's my adoptive brother…I'm adopted…" He said as he thought over everything.

"So you're not my uncle…" She whispered with a little of relief.

"No I'm not." He said, giving her a small smile.

* * *

At the same time, Mason was trying desperately to get into Caroline's apartment, knowing something was wrong. He knocked on the door over and over, praying that she was in there.

"Caroline! If you're in there, open the door!" Mason shouted, still banging on the door.

"Who the hell are you?" Mason heard a man from behind him, he turned and saw a middle aged man and a woman who seemed about the same age as the man.

"Mason…And you?"

"Caroline's parents…You're looking for her too?" The woman asked in a small voice.

Mason nodded and rubbed the back of his neck. "Do you know where she is?"

The man shook his head and sighed. "She was kidnapped…We have been looking all over the city for her."

With that said, Mason felt sick to his stomach, worried for Caroline. "She was supposed to show up for a date last week, but I just thought she bailed on me…Oh my god, this is all my fault…" He said, remembering that strange man staring at her, he noticed the last day he saw her.

"How was this your fault?" Katherine asked.

"I noticed a man just staring at her…Gawking at her really…I didn't think anything of it, until now." He said, feeling guilty.

"If it's anyone's fault, it's mine…I never should've left her alone.." Elijah said as he rubbed his face.

Katherine rubbed his back soothingly, "It will be okay, sweetheart…She'll be okay…"

Without thinking about his next words, Mason looked at them, "I'll help you look for her."

* * *

"Why are you helping me?" Caroline asked as she looked at Nick, who was sitting with her for the 7th time this week.

Nick sighed as he looked at her, "Why wouldn't I? You deserve help, sweetheart."

She smiled a little at him, "No one has ever helped me before…Well except my Dad…He's always helped me."

"Well be thankful that you have a caring father…"

Caroline smiled and nodded, "I'm very grateful for him…He's my best friend."

"I have one best friend…He's a detective…" He said as he thought about maybe getting help.

"Can he help us?" Caroline whispered.

"I don't know…" He said as he pulled out his cell and called his best friend.

"Nick?" Someone answered after several rings.

"Stefan…I need your help…" Nick said, hoping that his friend could help him and Caroline.

* * *

**A/N: Finally got this one out...**

**Want to thank my sister bear Eirini and my Mama Bear Addrianna...you both know what you did to help me thus far...**

**I love you both soooo much and thank you for all you've been doing to help me...It means more to me than you'll ever know!**

**-BabyBear**


	6. Escape This Hell

The following day, Nick was waiting for Stefan at the park. He did not share any details with Stefan, he only said that he needed his help; that his family was in danger.

He knew his best friend would come and try to help him, he just hoped that it would all go the way he planned…

He stood a bit straighter when he saw his friend approaching the now deserted park.

"Hey, so why do you need help?" Stefan asked as soon as he got close enough.

Nick sighed and thought about how he should word it, "You have to promise that you can't tell anyone…At least not now. Okay?"

Stefan nodded cautiously, "Okay…Now tell me."

Nick sighed and looked at him, "Michael has been doing…Horrible things…"

Stefan could see the fear in Nick's eyes and immediately his thoughts went to Rebecca. "Becca, is she okay? Has he hurt her?"

Nick shook his head, "Not physically…Stef…Michael has been killing people…Young girls, from what Becca told me…So I need your help. I need to get Rebecca and this girl out of that house and away from Michael."

To say that Stefan was shocked would've been an understatement. "He's been…Killing people? Nick you need to call the police!"

"You are the police, you idiot! Why do you think I called you?!" Nick practically shouted at Stefan.

"Well what do you expect me to do?! I need to tell people!"

"No! If you do, my mother and Rebecca will get in trouble along with Michael…They're being forced, I can't let them take the fall with him."

Stefan sighed and rubbed his face, "You said there's a girl in the house…Who?"

"Elijah's daughter…Caroline. Michael took her and has her tied up in the basement. Her being Elijah's daughter was nothing more than a coincidence. He relishes in it, I can see it in his eyes when he looks at her." Nick said in disgust.

"Wow…Okay…Well…Give me time…We need to figure this out…There has to be a window of time that you can get the girls out of the house and run." Stefan said as he paced.

"I know for a fact Michael leaves on to church to "repent" on Sundays." Nick said as he crossed his arms. "There's a time window…But do we do it this coming Sunday or wait another week?"

"The sooner the better…I'll be waiting at the station…You take the girls there and you all tell the sheriff what's been happening. We'll have Michael arrested that night with each of your testimonies."

Nick felt a bit of relief that his friend was going to help. "Now we just have to wait for 4 days…"

"It's already Wednesday…Time will fly…Just stay safe, Nick." Stefan said seriously.

Nick nodded, reassuring his friend. "Thanks for this, Stefan."

"Don't mention it…You've helped me just as much."

The pair smiled a little, grateful for the other.

"Sometimes, you're a better brother than Elijah, Kol and Finn."

Stefan laughed, "Well, we both know you are a better brother than Damon."

"Well isn't that the truth." Nick laughed with him.

* * *

While his younger brother was planning his daughter's escape, Elijah was searching the city for Michael, knowing he'd find Caroline with him.

"Honey…We need to contact the police. They can help…It's their job." Katherine tried for the hundredth time to convince Elijah to call for help.

"No. If he knows that the authorities are involved, he'll be furious and he'll take it out on my sister and mother and Caroline. I can't have that happen." Elijah said, feeling like he's said it a thousand times already.

Katherine sighed and rubbed her temples, "Well we aren't having any luck. It's impossible to find them in this city, Elijah!"

Mason, who had been trailing behind and giving them space, sighed and walked closer to them, "We have to have a bit of faith…I mean…Care's a strong girl, I know she's holding her own right now." He said confidently.

Elijah just prayed that the boy was right.

* * *

"What…What are you gonna do with me?" Caroline asked as Michael came down to give her a meal.

"You won't leave this basement alive, Caroline. We've discussed that. But as of now, you're my bait." Michael smirked.

Caroline took a bite of the sandwich in her hands as he talked, thinking over his words. "Bait for what?"

"Your parents. When they come for you, I'll kill you and your mother, while I force your father to watch."

She felt fear, cold as ice, run through her veins at his words, "Why would you kill my mom?"

"She and Elijah destroyed my family. So I want payback, Sweetheart. It's simple really." He chuckled.

"Wait…How did they destroy your family?" She asked as she finished her sandwich, trying to be calm and collected.

"Your mother put it into Elijah's head that it's okay to run away from me. So Elijah then convinced his siblings to do the same. Rebecca and Nicholas were young at the time, no more than five years old, they barely understood, but Finn and Kol knew. Kol was ten and Finn was fifteen. When they were eighteen, they both left. Ran as fast as they could. All because your parents told them it was okay to do it." Michael said in anger.

Caroline was trying to get as much out of him as possible at this point, so she kept asking questions.

"Why did my parents tell them to run? Why did they run?"

"Katherine was pregnant with you. They knew I wouldn't allow her to keep you, so they ran. I looked for them, but they both have a gift for evading me. Well…until now that is."

"But what I don't understand is why would they tell Kol and Finn that it was okay to run? They both seemed young at the time…It shouldn't have been important at all for them to run too…"

"Elijah believed that I was an abusive parent. He was trying to "protect his siblings" and all. I was never abusive. I simply disciplined them when need be." Michael shrugged nonchalantly.

Caroline couldn't help but notice that he sounded like a psycho, like one of those lunatics you'd see on Criminal Minds.

"Well enough story time. You're done eating and I'm going to go have a talk with Esther. She throroughly angered me today." Michael said as he stood and left her alone, again

She felt a chill go down her spine as the fear gripped her.

She heard yelling and things crashing above and she started hugging her knees.

* * *

As Nick was walking into the house, he noticed that it was eerily quiet. No one was home…Not good.

He slowly walked to the kitchen and saw his mother on the floor, with a pool of red surrounding her.

"No…" Nick whispered in shock and fear. "Mom!" He yelled as he knelt beside her and checked her pulse.

He started to cry as he realized she was dead. "No…No…" He sobbed as he held her in his arms. He wiped his tears as he remembered Rebecca.

"Becca! Rebecca where are you?!" He started running through the house, looking for her. He noticed a small trail of blood that lead to the back door. He followed it and saw that it lead outside and to where Rebecca's car should be.

He felt icy fear creep its way through his veins as he thought of Caroline, he quickly ran downstairs to the basement and saw that she was okay.

Caroline heard him and looked up, "He wants to kill my mom. You have to make sure he doesn't, Nick, please!" She sobbed as he knelt in front of her and untied her. "Why…Why do you have blood all over you?"

"We're getting out of here…We have to hurry." He said in a rush as he helped her up.

"Why? What happened?" She said as she cleaned her tears.

"My mother is dead and I can't find Rebecca. We have to go now." He told her as he grabbed onto her shoulders. "Do you understand?"

She nodded a little as she looked around the room. "I have to find my parents. Your dad wants to kill my mom…I can't let that happen."

"We'll find them. Now let's go." He said as they ran up the stairs and out of the house.

* * *

Rebecca parked the car and got out, bleeding heavily from her stomach.

She needed help, she needed to find Nick…He had to be around here somewhere…He said he would be here talking to Stefan.

"Rebecca?!" She heard an alarmed voice as a man passed her.

"Rebecca? What happened!?" She noticed it was Elijah that was holding her by the shoulders.

"Michael…He killed her…I'm so sorry! I tried to help her! I'm sorry!" She sobbed as he put a hand on her wound to try to stop the bleeding.

Mason was calling 911 as Katherine went up to Rebecca. "He killed who?! Caroline?!"

"I don't know…He killed Mom…They started fighting and she slapped him and he started stabbing her." She sobbed as she felt herself becoming dizzy.

Elijah held her as people stopped to try and help. "It's gonna be okay…You're gonna be fine…Just hold on." He kept whispering as she began to lose consciousness.

He felt tears form in her eyes as her breathing became shallow, "Hold on, Becca…Please."

"I love you…" She whispered before losing consciousness.

* * *

**A/N: Okay...Writer's block is gone, YAY!**

**Please press the review button down there and leave your thoughts :D**

**-WeirdOne**


	7. We're Safe

Caroline was sitting in the passenger seat, hugging her knees while Nick drove. She glanced at him and noticed that there was blood on his hands and tear stains on his cheeks.

She didn't want to upset him further, so she looked out the window and frowned.

"Where are we going?" She asked him quietly.

It took him a few minutes to answer her, "We're going to drive around the city, see if we can spot Rebecca…She's hurt."

Caroline looked at him curiously, "How do you know?"

He sighed, "I can feel it…I know something is wrong with her…I just need to find her."

She sighed and wanted to just hold his hand or do something to comfort him, but once again, she just looked out the window.

"Wait…My dad…I need to call my dad, let him know that I'm safe." She told him as they passed a payphone.

He nodded and reached into his pocket, to her surprise, he pulled out her cell phone. "I saw it on the counter as we were leaving. Call whoever you need to."

She smiled gratefully at him as she turned on her phone and noticed all the texts and voicemails.

"Wow…Mason has been calling me…" She said mostly to herself as she looked through all the texts.

Most of them were from her parents, Mason and her cousin Elena.

"Who's Mason? Your boyfriend?" Nick asked curiously.

"No…He's a friend from work." She said to him as she put the phone to her ear, calling her father.

* * *

Elijah was pacing in the hospital waiting room, the doctors had told him that Rebecca was in critical condition because of all the blood loss and the blade had punctured one of her lungs.

They had said that it was a miracle she had driven to him, that injuries like that resulted in immediate death.

Elijah wanted nothing more than to kill his father for hurting his baby sister and for killing his mother.

"Sweetheart, just come sit down…" Katherine told him as she sat on one of the waiting room chairs.

He nodded a little and sat beside her, he looked around the room and laid his eyes on Mason. "What are you still doing here?"

Katherine shook her head a little at his tone while Mason sighed, "Care, Becca and I work together."

"Huh." Elijah scoffed as he felt his phone vibrate.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and saw that it was Caroline's cell phone that was calling.

Not knowing if it was really Caroline or if it was Michael, he answered it hesitantly, "Hello?"

"Daddy?" He heard his sweet daughter's voice on the other line.

He sighed in relief, "Oh Caroline, are you okay? Are you hurt?"

Katherine and Mason looked at him when he said her name.

"Is she okay?" "Where is she?" "Did she escape?" They both kept asking questions, but Elijah didn't answer, he just left and walked into the hallway.

"Don't worry, I'm not hurt. Nick got me out of there. But Rebecca was hurt, Dad…We can't find her." She sounded like she wanted to cry, he was grateful that she was with Nick though.

He knew she was safe with him, "I have Rebecca. She found us on the street and we took her to the hospital."

"He has Rebecca. They're at the hospital." He heard Caroline tell Nick. "He wants to talk to you Dad."

"Okay." He said as he heard the phone being passed over.

"How bad is she?" Nick asked him anxiously.

"She's in critical condition…Michael punctured one of her lungs…She told me that he…he killed Mom…Is that true?" Elijah asked, not wanting to know the answer.

He heard Nick take a deep breath, "I found her body…She was gone by the time I got home…I'm sorry Elijah…"

Elijah leaned against a wall as he felt tears build in his eyes, "Caroline…She's okay? He didn't hurt her?"

"No, he didn't. She only has some cuts on her wrists and-"

Elijah interrupted him, "Why would she have cuts on her wrists?"

"He had her chained…She would struggle and it would cut her wrists. But don't worry, brother, I made sure she didn't get any infections." Elijah could practically hear the smirk in Nick's voice.

"You're funny. Now where are you? We can meet up."

"No. I don't want to risk it. If Michael knows we're gone, he'll look for us and he could track my car."

"You don't want to risk Michael finding you?" Elijah asked.

"I don't want to risk him finding her, brother." Nick told him sincerely.

He felt an uneasiness begin to grow in his stomach, "You really…care about her?"

"Yes, I do…She's safe with me, Elijah, I promise."

Elijah sighed, "I'm glad…Can I talk to her now?"

"Sure." Nick told him as he passed the phone back to Caroline.

"Daddy…" She said cautiously.

"You're comfortable with him?" He knew that he could trust Nick, but he wanted to be sure his daughter was okay with it.

"Yes Daddy, I feel safe…with him."

He knew by the tone of her voice that there was something going on between them.

"Okay…I'd like to see you…"

"I know…I want to see you too, but Nick and I don't want to risk getting caught…You and Mom need to be careful. Michael told me that he wants to kill Mom and me in front of you…To make you pay…So I can't go to you just yet, not while Michael is out there watching. Okay?" Her voice quivered near the end.

He rubbed his face, trying not to panic too much because of his father's threat.

"Okay, just be safe, Sweetheart. Both of you." Elijah pleaded with her.

"We will…Is Mom with you?"

"Yes…Do you want to talk to her?"

"No. Just tell her I love her and…tell Rebecca that we're safe…"

"I will…Mason is here too…He's been helping us look for you."

She smiled at that, "Tell him I'll see him soon…and that I'm sorry for standing him up. I still owe him one date."

"Oh Care Bear, him?" He asked her incredulously.

"Don't start. I love you, Daddy." She giggled.

"I love you too, Baby Girl." He smiled before they hung up.

* * *

Katherine was pacing and biting her nails, "This is all getting worse and worse…We need to call the cops…"

Mason looked at her, even though he hadn't known the woman for long, he felt sorry for her. "Everything will be okay, we know she's alive and that's all we've been hoping for."

She looked at him, "Why do you care so much? Are you dating my daughter?"

"No…No, we're not dating…" Mason sighed.

"Hmm…" Katherine just stared at him.

"She's safe with Nick. They don't want to come to us and risk Michael finding them. She says that she loves you." He said looking at Katherine, then turned to glare at Mason. "And Mason…She says she's sorry for standing you up, she still owes you a date and she'll see you soon."

Mason smiled for the first time in front of Elijah and Katherine, "Well I'm glad she's safe."

"So you are dating our daughter…" Katherine said with her arms crossed.

"No…Well…She agreed to go on one date with me the day that she disappeared." Mason shrugged.

Elijah looked at Katherine, "Well…We should be worrying about her and Nick…They both sounded…very comfortable with each other."

Katherine sighed, "Like…they may end up together?"

Elijah shrugged, not wanting to say too much in front of Mason.

"Rebecca Smith's family?" A nurse came into the waiting room.

Elijah and Katherine stood, waiting for the news of their sister.

* * *

Caroline looked over at Nick, "How long do we have to run?"

"Until Stefan assures me that Michael is either locked up or dead."

She sighed, "We can't run forever…I have a family to see…We both do, Rebecca needs you."

He sighed and looked at her, "Caroline…I can't risk him getting you…You have no idea what he was planning for you, Caroline. He wants you dead, just like how he wants your mother dead."

Caroline looked at him, "Did he…tell you what he wanted to do to me?"

Nick sighed, "He talked a lot when he was drunk…He wanted to torture you in front of your parents…In front of me…He noticed that you and I became close." He stopped and cleared his throat, trying to rid himself of the horrible images Michael put in his mind.

Caroline just stared at him, "You…care about me?"

"Of course I do…In the 2 weeks that I've known you, I can't help but feel…drawn to you…I fancy you."

She smiled a little at him, "You fancy me? Is that like…you like me?"

"Yes Caroline." He smiled as he drove

"Come on…All I ever did was cry or get hysterical around you these past two weeks." She scoffed.

"I do remember just sitting with you in silence…Talking about random things to get our minds off everything."

"But all I did was talk…I must be annoying…" She told him, not wanting to believe him. Her last boyfriend made her think low of herself and she hardly ever accepted a compliment.

"No…You're beautiful…Strong…You're full of light. I enjoy you. Is that so hard to believe?" He smiled.

She really didn't know how to respond, "Well…I'm nothing much, so yes…It's hard to believe that you really care about me…"

"Whoever told you that you were nothing much is an idiot, Darling." He said seriously.

She just smiled and looked out the window.

* * *

Elijah walked into his sister's room and looked at her with a smile. "You're awake."

"'Lijah…You're here." She smiled weakly at him.

"Hey…How're you feeling?" He asked as he sat at her bedside.

"I feel like I got rammed by a train…'Lijah, is Michael still out there?"

He sighed and held her hand, "Yes…But don't worry…I called Stefan and he's on his way over here to ask you questions. We'll find Michael and lock him up, I promise."

Rebecca smiled at the mention of Stefan, then frowned deeply.

"What?" Elijah asked her.

"Mom…She's dead…And Nick! Caroline! I just left without helping Caroline get out, oh my god, she's probably hurt!" She started to panic.

"Calm down…Caroline called and she's with Nick, they're safe. They got out." He said, trying to calm her.

She sighed in relief, "Thank God…'Lijah, I'm so sorry…I'm the one that helped Michael get her…I figured out her schedule and told him when she would leave the hotel."

"It's okay…I forgive you…She's safe and that's all that matters. All you need to do is rest now and get better."

She nodded a little, "Let Nick know that I'm okay…He's probably worried…"

"He was, but I told him that I had you and he calmed down…Just please rest, the sooner you get better, the sooner you can get out of here."

"Okay 'Lijah…" She whispered as she started to fall asleep.

* * *

"You all want to disappear and hide…Well fine. I'll find you…And I'll kill each and every one of you." Michael whispered as he walked down the street, away from his house.

The house that was now surrounded by police.

* * *

**A/N: Well surprise! I had no idea that I'd get this one out so soon! But this is one good thing coming from my sickness!**

**And I left you with a semi-cliffhanger :D**

**Did you all really think that I'd kill off Rebecca? No! I love her too much!**

**Now please, leave a lovely review for me! I'd appreciate it!**

**-WeirdOne**


	8. Nightmares And Memories

"I need to stop for some gas and some snacks, okay? You stay in here and honk the horn if anyone gets too close, got it?" Nick was saying as he pulled into a near empty gas station.

"Okay…Can you get some gummy worms and a Pepsi please?" She asked as he turned the car off.

"Sure." He said before getting out of the car and pumping gas.

Caroline looked around and started to look at her phone, wondering if Rebecca was okay.

Nick was wondering the same thing as he finished putting gas, he quickly looked around and saw no one around. He made his way into the gas station to look for snacks.

The radio static that was playing was beginning to get on his nerves, so he grabbed gummy worms, gummy bears, Pepsi and a Coke.

He heard a car honk from outside and quickly went to the door, but he saw that Caroline was fine, she was sitting there singing along to the radio.

He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw a car driving down the road, honking at a slow car in front of them.

He went to the register and smiled at the cashier while hearing the honking again, thinking it was that car again, he didn't give it much thought.

"Roadtrip with your girl?" The old cashier asked as he scanned the items.

Nick nodded a little, "Yeah…" Not wanting to go into details, he hoped that the man would hurry up.

"I always loved going on trips with my wife…That was before she passed…You cherish that girl out there…You never know when you'll lose her." He told him as he handed over the bag.

Nick sighed and nodded a little, handing him a twenty, "I know that all too well, Mate." He said before walking out.

He froze when he saw that Caroline wasn't in the car, her passenger side door was wide open and she was gone, looking around frantically, he couldn't see a soul in sight.

"Caroline?!" He yelled in a panic, running to the car and seeing a pool of blood, he felt his heart drop to the pit of his stomach and looked around again.

"Caroline where are you?!" He was looking around and pacing, he pulled out his phone and dialed Elijah's number. He became frantic when he realized that he had no service.

"Oh look at that…Nicholas Smith is afraid? I never thought I'd live to see the day." He felt a cold chill run down his spine as he heard the voice behind him. Turning around, he tensed as he saw Michael behind him, holding a weak looking Caroline against him.

"Nick…" He heard Caroline whimper as she pushed her hand against her side, her hand soaked in blood.

Nick swallowed and glared at Michael, "Let her go…Haven't you done enough?"

"No…I'm just getting started." Michael said with a smirk as he pulled out a knife from his pocket.

Caroline looked at Nick in fear, "Help me…" She mouthed to him with tears in her eyes.

Nick tried to take a step toward them but Michael stopped him by shoving the knife deep into Caroline's back.

Caroline grunted in pain while Nick shouted, "NO!"

Michael laughed as he let Caroline drop to the floor and he walked away while Nick ran to her.

"Caroline…Oh god, Caroline, I'm so sorry…" He said as he tried to stop the bleeding.

She was gasping for air and clutched onto his arm, "Tell my parents I love them…"

He nodded, feeling tears build in his eyes, "I will, I promise." He said as he kept putting pressure on her wounds.

She looked at him, tears in her eyes as well, "Nick…Wake up. Wake up!"

He stared at her in confusion for a moment, "What?"

"Wake up!"

He awoke with a gasp and looked around, breathing a sigh of relief when he realized they were still on the road and she was driving.

"You okay? Looked like you were having a nightmare…" She said as she kept her eyes on the road.

He sighed and rubbed his eyes, "Yeah…Just a nightmare…I'm fine…"

She nodded a little, "Are you…hungry?"

He nodded a little, "Yeah…Are you?"

"Well…Let's just say that I could really go for some gummy worms and a Pepsi right now." She giggled a little.

He felt uneasy that this conversation was similar to his nightmare, "Why don't we go and stop at that diner right there."

She saw the little diner and pulled in, "Okay…" She said as she parked, turning off the car she looked at him. "Are you really okay? You seem a bit shaky…"

"I'm fine…" He said as he tried to open the car door, but she locked it.

"Don't lie to me. We've been through enough together to not lie about things to each other…What's wrong?"

He sighed and looked at her, "I dreamt that Michael got to you. He…He stabbed you right in front of me, alright?"

She looked at him in a bit of shock, "You…You had a nightmare that Michael got us?"

"That he got _you_. That he _killed you._" He said in a low whisper as he looked at her.

She sighed and reached over to hold his hand, "Well…I'm not dead…I'm right here…I'm fine, so you do not have to worry, okay?"

"But I do worry…I've worried since the moment I heard your screams from the basement…Ever since that moment I have been worried sick for you." He said as he rubbed his temples.

She felt touched by that, besides her father, no other man has ever cared about her that way.

"I'll be okay…He won't get to us." She tried to soothe him, but he was having none of that.

"You don't know that, Caroline. He could be watching us right now!"

She sighed and looked at him, "Well, we have to have faith that we will make it out of this. Okay? He can't break us. He won't."

He looked at her and smiled a little, "You are far more brave than I originally thought…"

She shrugged with a smile, "It's a Petrova thing."

"Petrova?" He asked in confusion.

"My last name…Daddy's last name…" She said as if it was obvious.

"Elijah…Petrova? His last name is Smith…Like all of ours."

She looked at him in confusion, "Hm…Maybe he changed his name to hide from Michael."

"Maybe…Let's just…Stop worrying…Now…Are you hungry?"

He nodded. "Well…Let's go eat, I'm ravenous." He said as he gestured for her to unlock the door.

She smiled and unlocked it, "Let's go." She said as she got out of the car with him.

* * *

"Is she going to be okay?" Elijah asked the nurse as she left Rebecca's room.

"The blood transfusion went great, she will be moved out of ICU sometime tomorrow and I'm sure she will make a full recovery." The nurse smiled at him as she wrote in a chart.

Elijah sighed in relief, "Thank God…"

"She's very lucky. There were angels looking out for her." She smiled before walking away.

He smiled a little and went into Rebecca's room, "Hey, you feeling better?"

Rebecca smiled and nodded, "Never better. Just a little tired, but I think that'll pass soon."

"It should. The nurse says that you're getting better. You should be out of here soon." Elijah said with a smile.

"That's great…I hate hospitals." She grumbled.

"I know." He chuckled as Mason walked into the room.

"Hey Rebecca." Mason greeted with a smile.

Rebecca stared at him for a moment then sighed, "I'm sorry…You are?"

Elijah looked at Mason suspiciously while Mason chuckled, "We work at the hotel together…I'm security…You and Care work together at the front desk."

"Oh…Uhm…I'm sorry I must've forgot…" She said still not remembering him. She had just had her first day at the hotel when Caroline went missing, so she didn't have the time to really get to know anyone.

"It's okay…Feeling better?" Mason said, still with a smile.

Rebecca nodded a little, "Yeah…Why are you here? No offense, but I really don't know you all that well…"

"Well I'm Caroline's friend and I've been helping look for her."

Elijah looked at Mason, "Forgive me, but there is no real proof that you are friends with her."

"She said that she knew me, right? That's proof."

"'Lijah…I don't know him because the day Caroline was taken was the day I started working at the hotel…There's no way I could've met him that day. I was focusing on Caroline and Michael. But I'm sure they are friends…" Rebecca said as she tried to calm them down before they started arguing.

Mason sighed, "You know what? I'll leave." He said as he stood and walked out of the room.

Rebecca sighed and looked at Elijah, "You need to be a little more trusting."

"How can I? My father killed my mother, kidnapped my daughter and nearly killed my sister. I can't be very trusting, Rebecca." He sighed as he rubbed his eyes.

"Just try…He seems like he cares for Caroline…Nick does too." She said with a sly smile.

He groaned, "Don't make me think about that."

"At least we know that he can take care of her. And she isn't his niece…Biologically. So no incest." She giggled as he scowled.

* * *

"How long do you think we'll have to drive?" Caroline asked as they were walking back to the car.

"For as long as it takes…I'm going to keep you safe, Caroline." He said as he reached out to hold her hand.

She took his hand and smiled, "No guy has ever taken care of me before…No one except my dad…"

"Well that's because he's your dad…"

She nodded, "I miss him…"

"You won't be alone for long." He smiled at her.

"I'm not alone now, Nick…I have you…You're my…friend?" The way she said it made it sound like a question rather than a statement.

He chuckled and nodded, "A friend…Or more eventually…If you'd like…"

She looked at him and smiled, "I'd like that because…I fancy you."

He looked at her in shock, "Really?"

"Well…You're handsome…Strong…Full of light…I enjoy you." She smiled at him, using his words.

He chuckled, "Full of light?"

"You were my light in the darkness…When I thought I was going to die, you saved me…So yes…You're my light." She said shyly.

He smiled at her and turned her to look at him, "Are you being serious right now?"

She nodded, "Well…Yes."

He leaned in slowly, "Really?"

She glanced at his raspberry lips before looking back at his eyes, "I'm dead serious."

He smiled, but before he could respond, she got onto her tiptoes and kissed him, she kissed him like he was the last man on earth.

Without a moment's hesitation, he kissed her back, trying to convey all the affection he felt for her into this one kiss, and if you were to ask Caroline, he was doing exactly that.

This was one of those kisses that set fireworks off inside them, one of the kisses that made them go weak in the knees.

Minutes passed, it felt like hours, and they pulled away from each other, breathless.

They both smiled at each other, "That was…" They said together and laughed.

"Wow…" Caroline said, breathless.

"I've wanted to do that for awhile now." He smiled at her as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

She blushed, "Well…I hope that it met your expectations."

"If anything, it exceeded them." He smiled at her as he leaned in for another kiss.

While kissing him, the one thing that kept running through her head was: _I could get used to this._

* * *

"Excuse me, which way is Rebecca Smith's room?" Stefan Salvatore asked, wanting to go see for himself that Rebecca was alive and well.

"And you are, sir?"

Before Stefan could respond, Katherine passed by and saw him. "Oh! Stefan!" Looking at the nurse, she smiled, "He's family." She said as she pulled Stefan in the direction of Rebecca's room.

"It took you long enough, she's been asking for you."

"Oh, well I've been extremely busy trying to track down Michael…It's been a rough couple of days. Any word from Nick?"

"Yeah…He's safe with Caroline."

"That's good." He said as they stopped in front of her room, "Well I'm gonna ask her some questions."

"Okay…Take your time." Katherine said as she went to the waiting room where Elijah and Mason were.

* * *

"Stefan!" Rebecca said in enthusiasm as she saw him walk into her room. "You're here."

He smiled and went to her, giving her a kiss, "I'm so sorry I couldn't be here sooner, your brothers wanted me out there looking for Michael…I wanted to come see you the moment Elijah called but-"

"I know…Hazards of having a secret relationship, Baby." She smiled at him.

He smiled and nodded, "Now…You have to tell me what happened. I need to know so that way we can have everything we can against him, Care."

She sighed, "Okay…" She looked down at her hands as she remembered, "Well…I came home to Michael and Mom yelling. I was going to be silent and just go into my room like always, but then I heard…I heard him slam the knife drawer closed…The rattle of the knives rang through the house…I stayed in the hallway, listening…And Michael was yelling that she had gone to the police, that they knew and she was the only one who would be stupid enough to tell them…" She was beginning to tear up now, because it was her that told the police.

She told Stefan after Michael kidnapped Caroline, made him swear to not tell Nick. If she had gone to her father and told him it was her, she would be dead and not her mother.

It was her fault that her mother was dead, it was all her fault.

"I walked into the kitchen, prepared to tell them it was me…But Mom stopped me from speaking and said that it was her. That she was tired of burying bodies every other week. He got so angry that he just charged at us and stabbed her in the chest. I screamed and tried to push him away from her, but he stabbed me in the side. He slapped me and stabbed me. Mom was yelling, trying to get him to stop and he just shoved the knife into her neck…" She was sobbing now, the images burned into her mind.

"He kept stabbing her and I knew that she was gone, that I had failed her. So I mustered all my strength and stood up…Grabbing my keys from the counter, I ran outside and got in and drove away. I saw him running out of the house, looking like a madman. He was shouting that he'd find me. But I got away…I made it out of there…" She sniffed and wiped her face.

"I drove, trying to remember where Nick said he was going and I saw Elijah and Katherine walking down the street in town. So I pulled over and people didn't even notice me. I tried to get to them, but I lost them in the crowd. But he found me and my strength completely drained…I thought I was about to die…I thought I was never going to see you again…He held me and I passed out…" She cried as she looked at him.

He sighed and put his pen and pad down and went to lay next to her, he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and held her.

She turned slightly, minding her stitches, and cried into his chest, she knew that she was safe in his arms and that brought her some comfort.

* * *

Elijah was leaning against the wall beside Rebecca's room, he listened to the whole conversation.

He sighed, hating how much pain his father put her through. He heard her crying and heard Stefan consoling her.

In that instant, he knew that Stefan truly loved his sister…No way was that comforting a detective to a witness…That was what boyfriends did for their girlfriends. That's what he did for Katherine…What he was hoping Nick was doing for Caroline.

He sighed and knew that both the girls he thought would never grow up, were growing up very fast. Too fast, sometimes.

But he had to be accepting…If Nick and Stefan made them feel safe and happy, that was all he could ask for.

* * *

"Can we drive to Coney Island?" Caroline asked as they drove down a highway.

"If you want to, Sweetheart." He smiled at her as he took the exit.

She looked at him, "Thank you…For everything…You have no idea how grateful I am…I'd be dead if it wasn't for you."

He smiled, "Well, I had to save you…I couldn't let the most beautiful woman I've ever met suffer in a basement."

She smiled at him, "You're funny."

"I try. But I'm being serious…You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

She blushed and looked out the window, while holding his hand.

* * *

"You're late! Where the hell have you been?!" Michael shouted at the person standing across from him.

"Well you had to go and get all knife happy! I've been stuck in the damn hospital all day! Now what do you want?!" The person shouted back, very angry.

"Have you found out where Nicholas and Caroline are?" Michael asked, trying to be calm.

"No. I know they're together, but they wouldn't say where they were. Afraid we'd find them."

"Well you need to find out where they are. I want to know by the end of this week, do you understand?"

"Sir yes sir." The person said in a mocking tone.

"Go before I stab you. Again." Michael growled.

"Do it again, and I'll kill you myself." The person said in an angry tone while walking away.

Michael was livid again as he went to his car, wanting to kill someone. Wanting to kill Caroline and Nick…Slowly and painfully.

* * *

**A/N: Ahhhhhh I got y'all didn't I?! Y'all thought I had really killed Caroline right?! I know I tricked Yana ;)**

**So sorry that I tricked you...Forgive me? :D**

**Anyways. Leave a review for me will you? It'd mean alot!**

**-WeirdOne**


	9. Crowds

"What would you like to do? Nick asked as he and Caroline walked, hand in hand.

"Boardwalk, I guess." She said as she looked around, feeling a little uneasy with the crowd of people.

He noticed and gently squeezed her hand, a silent reassurance that he was there.

She squeezed back a little, feeling nervous and wanting to hide back in the car.

As they walked down the Boardwalk, people were walking in every direction, some bumping into them by accident.

Caroline's breath began to increase as they walked down the Boardwalk. People were walking in every direction, some of them bumping into them while others dodged the couple by mere centimeters.

At least that's what it felt like to Caroline. Logically, she knew there couldn't have been _that _many people here, but she just felt suffocated.

If it wasn't for Nick holding her hand, she would've gone insane minutes ago.

"Caroline…Sweetheart, are you okay?" She heard Nick ask, but he sounded very far away.

_Don't panic. Don't panic. Don't panic, Caroline! _She kept telling herself as she turned to look at Nick.

"There's…too…many people…" She said in a whisper, trying not to show her panic, but she realized he was too close, so she tried to push him away.

"It's me. It's me, Caroline. You're safe. Calm down. It's just me, Sweetheart." He said as he held her face in his hands, gently.

She tried to calm her breathing, but it was proving to be difficult, "Too many people…Michael…He'll find…me."

"No…No he won't. I'll keep you safe, Caroline. I promise you that. You just have to trust me, alright? Please, just calm down and trust me."

Once again, she nodded and tried to calm down. This time, she was successful and wiped tears that she wasn't aware she was shedding.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" She said as she covered her face, hiding her tears.

He didn't say anything, just wrapped his arms around her as she cried.

They paid no mind to the crowd of people around them, they just stood there, in each other arms for what seemed like hours.

They were oblivious to the pair of eyes watching them.

* * *

"I feel loads better now. Can't I just leave?" Rebecca begged the nurse as she wrote down her vitals on a chart.

"You will be leaving by this weekend, it's better to be safe than sorry." The nurse said before leaving.

Stefan, who had been standing in the corner, went to Rebecca and held her hand. "I would much rather you stay here for the rest of the week, then you leaving now and me having to carry you back."

"Now why would you be carrying me back?" She said with a smile.

"Stab wounds can be tricky, Babe. You're fine now, but you get upset for five minutes and pop goes your stitches." He said seriously.

"You're just being dramatic." She said with a roll of her eyes.

"Actually, he's right. Which is why you're staying here, Becca." Elijah said as he walked into the room.

She groaned, "This isn't fair. I'm sure you two are working with Nick and just want to see me suffer here."

Stefan laughed at that, "I haven't talked to him in awhile, Beccs."

Elijah smiled and looked at the two, "I wanted you two to know. Don't try and hide anything from me now, I know about you two."

Rebecca looked at her older brother with a sheepish smile, "We were going to tell you…eventually…But how did you find out?"

"Well, he is your emergency contact, so that was a bit of a giveaway." Elijah said with a chuckle.

Stefan smiled a little while Rebecca scratched her head, "Well, we hid it because of Michael…Had he known, he would've made me leave him."

"I know. Believe me, I know. I just don't want either of you to hide. I did that and it was horrible when everyone found out without me telling them. I don't want that for you." Elijah said as he looked at his baby sister.

Stefan and Rebecca nodded a little, "Message received."

* * *

"I'm going to go eat in the cafeteria. Would you like anything?" Katherine asked Mason while standing from her chair in the waiting room.

He stood as well, to her surprise, "I'll go with you. I hate sitting in the same place for too long."

"Right…Okay…" She said as she made her way to the elevator.

"How long have you and Elijah been together?" He asked as they waited for one of the elevator doors to open.

"Uhm…Almost 21 years…Why do you ask?" She said, feeling a little suspicious.

"Just wondering…Caroline is 20 right?"

She nodded a little, before she could answer, the elevator door in front of them opened and she walked in, Mason following.

Irrational fear went through her system as he stood as close to her as possible.

She quickly tried to hit the button to take them to the next floor, wanting to get away from him, but he hit the button to make the elevator stop.

"You seem…afraid." He said as she flinched from the sound of his voice.

"I…I don't know what you're talking about." She whispered as he grabbed her by the arm, a little rough.

"Don't lie to me. I don't like liars." He said as he turned her around, making her face him.

"What the hell is the matter with you?!" She said as she tried to yank her arm back, but he slapped her across the face.

"Oh nothing. Just doing Michael's bidding, is all. Like always. He just can't seem to kidnap a girl. He just had to make me take Caroline, now you." He said in a bitter voice. "I'm totally not winning any points with Care, now am I?" He said with a laugh. "Oh well, I guess."

She tried to push him away but he grabbed her by the hair and shoved her head into the wall, hard, knocking her out.

He pushed the button to take him to the underground parking lot as he pulled his phone out of his pocket, dialing.

"Where am I taking her?" He asked as soon as the call was answered.

"Meet me outside, then follow me. Did she put up a fight?" Michael asked from the other line.

"Kinda. Nothing like Caroline though." Mason said as he picked up Katherine in his arms.

"Well, lucky you." Michael sneered as he hung up the phone.

Mason rolled his eyes as he saw Michael pull up a few feet away, making his way over to his own car, he opened the trunk and unceremoniously tossed Katherine in.

Getting into the driver's seat, he started the car and followed Michael out onto the street.

"And now the fun really begins." He said to himself as he drove.

* * *

Walking hand in hand, Caroline and Nick were looking out at the beach.

"If it weren't for my panic attack, this would be really romantic." Caroline said as she sighed, still feeling slightly embarrassed of her attack.

"It still can be romantic, if you get out of your head long enough to enjoy this." He said with a smile.

She nodded a little, smiling at him, "I guess you're right…" She was planning on saying more but her phone started to ring.

She brought it out and smiled a little. "It's my mom…" She said before answering. "Hey Mom…"

"Well, not exactly. I'd like to know where you are, Caroline." Her blood ran cold as she recognized the voice of Michael.

She looked at Nick, panicked, "Don't hurt her…Please…"

"I can't make any promises. Like I said, I want to know where you are. If you tell me, your mother will live, Caroline. Just tell me." Michael tried to persuade her.

She shook her head, "I don't believe you. The moment I tell you where I am, you'll kill her then come after us."

At this point, Nick was trying to take the phone from her but she wouldn't give it over.

"Well how intriguing, you are much more than just a pretty face. But I'm curious, would you tell me if it was Mason's life on the line as well?" Michael laughed.

Her eyes widened, fearing for her friend's life, "He has nothing to do with this. Let him go. Let them both go!" She begged.

"Caroline give me the phone." Nick whispered to her, but she shook her head again.

"Now I can't do that. You know that, Caroline."

"What do you want from me?" She nearly sobbed into the phone as Nick, once again, tried to reach for the phone.

"I want you dead. I want your family dead. Now if you give that to me, I'll be one very happy man."

"You're sick…You're evil, you sorry son of a bitch!" She growled at him.

"Now that's no way to speak to your grandfather…Anyway…I'll be in touch then. I'll be waiting for your location, Caroline. Let's hope dear Katherine and Mason live to see another day."

Before she could respond, he hung up on her. She dropped the phone and looked at Nick.

"He has my mom and Mason…He's going to kill them." She sobbed as she dropped to her knees.

He kneeled in front of her and held her, "Did he say where he was? Or where he was taking them?"

She shook her head, "No…He just wants to know where we are…He wants me to die…He wants my whole family to die."

He sighed as he held her, "He'll be stopped, Caroline. I promise you that."

"When? After he kills my mother? After Mason gets killed too? He needs to be stopped _now!_"

"I know…But it's out of my control. Stefan and the rest of the police are doing everything they can."

"They aren't doing enough." She said as she cried.

Nick sighed as he pulled out his phone and dialed Elijah's number.

* * *

Elijah was still with Rebecca and Stefan when Nick called.

"Tell Nick I said hello." Rebecca said with a smile as she held Stefan's hand.

Elijah nodded while answering the phone, "Hello Nick…Rebecca says hi…"

"Hi…Listen. Katherine was taken. Caroline just got a call from Michael and he has her and that Mason guy. Where the hell are you?"

Elijah felt his heart nearly stop as he jumped up and went to the waiting room, realizing Katherine was indeed gone.

"I was with Becca…I had no idea…What did Michael tell her? Is Katherine still alive?"

"Yes. He's threatening her life though. Told Care that if she didn't tell him where we are, he'd kill Katherine and Mason."

He sighed, knowing his father was serious in his threats, "I'll tell Stefan to track her phone…Maybe he can find her easily."

"I hope so…Be careful, Brother." Nick said as he was about to hang up.

"You too…Both of you be safe." Elijah said as they hung up.

* * *

"Nick? Are you alright?" Caroline jumped as she saw a couple coming up to them.

"Kol…What are you doing here?" Nick said as he got up and helped Caroline stand.

"I'm living with my girlfriend, Bonnie." He said as he gestured to the girl by his side, who waved.

"Oh…Well this is my girlfriend, Caroline…And we're okay."

Looking at Nick she asked, "Is he your brother?"

Nick only nodded while Caroline looked at Kol, "I'm your niece. Elijah's daughter."

"Well isn't that a surprise…Damn I'm old…I was one of the first people that held you." Kol said with a smile.

She smiled a little, "I guess that was before my parents went into hiding…Nice to meet you…Again."

Kol smiled a little then looked at Nick, "You're dating our niece? Kinky. You have loads of explaining to do, Brother."

* * *

**A/N: Now. I know a few of you thought the secret Michael helper was Stefan...or even Elijah.**

**but no...it is Mason. the one that my sister Yana suspected ;)**

**R&R please! :D**


	10. It's A Trap

"She's our brother's daughter, Nick, how is dating her acceptable at all?" Kol asked for what seemed like the billionth time.

Putting down his burger, he looked at his brother, "Shall I remind you; he is _your _brother not mine."

Bonnie, who seemed a bit lost, looked between the two, "I don't really think I follow…"

"Apparently, Nick was adopted. So my dad, Elijah, isn't his biological brother." Caroline said as she took a bite of her salad.

Bonnie nodded a little, "I had no idea he had any siblings."

"He doesn't like to brag." Nick said with a roll of his eyes.

Kol sighed, "I know you're angry with me, but I was only doing what Elijah told me to do. You want out of the family, you disappear and never speak of them again."

"Oh so you just go ahead and abandon me and Rebecca, job well done to you, Finn and Elijah." Nick said with a bitterness Caroline had never heard before.

"Michael never once harmed you or Rebecca, Nick!" Kol said in defense.

"Then please, explain the scars on my back, on my wrists or explain, dear brother, why our sister is lying in a hospital bed with stitches all along her stomach!" Nick was having a very hard time controlling the anger directed at his older brother.

For the first time today, Kol looked dumbfounded, "Rebecca's in the hospital?"

Nick began to laugh bitterly, "And of course you wouldn't know that."

Caroline touched his arm, silently telling him to cool it, "Michael stabbed her the other day…Do you know about Esther?"

Kol looked between his niece and brother, "What happened to Mom?"

Caroline looked at Nick, who responded with a sigh, "She's dead."

Bonnie, who had been silent, looked at Kol and held his hand, "I'm sorry…"

Kol shook his head a little, "How did she die?"

Nick stood and walked out of the little restaurant they were in, Caroline sighed and looked at Kol, "Michael killed her…He attacked her and Rebecca…Nick found Esther's body…Rebecca got away and found Elijah. When Nick saw that I wasn't harmed, we ran."

Silent, Kol put his face into his hands, "I had no idea…"

Bonnie began to comfort him and Caroline stood and went to look for Nick.

* * *

"You're not even looking for her!" Elijah shouted at Stefan as they were standing in the Stefan's kitchen.

"Yes we are! It's not our fault that her phone is shut off, Elijah!" Stefan shouted back.

"There's other ways for you trace her! Look at the damn surveillance footage! Find Michael!"

"It's easier said than done!"

Rebecca had been sitting in the bedroom of the apartment, listening to them yell back and forth for the past fifteen minutes and couldn't take it anymore.

Getting up slowly, she put a hand on her stitches, wincing at the painful tugging.

Both men went silent as they saw her walk into the room, "Will you both just shut up! Elijah, they are trying their hardest to find her! Stop putting him down for trying! Stefan, stop yelling at my brother!"

Elijah looked away, angry at them both while Stefan sighed and nodded a little.

"I'm sorry, Babe." Stefan said apologetically.

Rebecca shook her head and turned around, prepared to walk away from them in anger, but stopped when she felt a slicing pain in her stomach.

Wincing in pain and pressing a hand to her stomach, she felt that it was abnormally warm and wet.

"St-Stefan…" She said in a whispered panic as she saw the blood covering her hand and quickly soaking her blouse. "I…I think one of you needs to take me back to the hospital…"

Stefan saw the state she was in and quickly went to her, pressing a hand to her stomach, "Just stay calm and keep pressure on it." He instructed her as he lifted her into his arms, "Elijah, get the door and start the car."

Rebecca held her stomach, "It hurts…"

Elijah quickly went outside, Stefan following, and started the car.

"It's gonna be okay, Babe. Just hold on and stay calm. If your blood pressure gets too high, you'll bleed faster." Stefan said as he got into the backseat with her while Elijah drove.

"Oh thanks for not worrying me, Sweetheart." Rebecca retorted as she began to feel dizzy.

"Drive a little faster, Elijah." Stefan said urgently as he noticed that Rebecca was becoming pale.

Elijah swallowed and pressed the gas a little harder, he's already on the verge of losing his daughter and wife, if he loses his baby sister, he won't be able to function.

* * *

"How do we lead them out?" Mason asked as he tied up Katherine.

"You lead them out, Caroline trust you, right?" Michael asked as he sharpened his knife.

Mason nodded, "She trusts me. I can call her and tell her where we are. Lead them here…"

"You do just that. I'll be waiting here, having fun with Katherine." Michael said sadistically as he stalked toward the waking Katherine.

When she realized where she was and who she was with, she glared, hiding her fear, "Michael."

"Katherine…How lovely to see you again."

Her only response was a glare, inside she was quaking with fear.

Mason pulled out his cellphone and dialed Caroline's number, he rolled his eyes when he heard Katherine's scream of pain. "I'm leaving now."

"Sound convincing." Michael said as he wiped away the drops of blood that splattered on his face. "My part is done."

Mason nodded a little as he walked out, waiting for Caroline to answer.

* * *

"Nick…Are you okay?" Caroline asked as she walked up to him.

"No. I'm angry, Caroline." Nick said through gritted teeth.

"Well don't be. Just get over it. You're safe and I'm safe. Rebecca is alive. That's all that matters now."

"Is it? My mother is still dead…Your mother is in danger…So is your friend…" He said as he looked at her.

"And we will find my mom and Mason. Make sure that they are safe then avenge your mother. Trust me."

He smiled a little at her, "How can you be so perfect?"

She shrugged with a smile, "I come from an awesome gene pool."

He laughed, "Thankfully, I come from a different one."

She smiled and laughed with him as she sat on the bench beside him, "I'm really glad I have you…I kinda feel thankful to Michael…He inadvertently brought us together."

He smiled back at her, "He was good at one thing, that's for sure."

She nodded then felt her phone vibrate, "Oh hold on." She said before looking at the caller ID, "Mason…"

Quickly, she stood and answered it, "Mason?"

Nick stood and tried to listen, he felt uneasy, not understanding how Mason could've been able to call.

"Caroline? Oh thank God, you answered. I need help. Michael…He took me and your mom. I'm sorry, I tried to protect her." Mason sounded out of breath and Caroline frowned.

"Okay… I know. It's okay…Where are you?" Caroline asked, wanting to find them.

"The hotel, Care. In the basement."

"The hotel we work at?" She asked, just to be sure.

"Yes. Remember where we go to just get away from work? In there. I'm in there." He said, sounding urgent.

She sighed, "I remember that Liz said they'd close the hotel for a few weeks, starting yesterday I think…It must be abandoned now…I'll go find you both. Is my mom with you?"

The moment Caroline said where they were and that she'd go, he felt that uneasy feeling grow in his stomach.

"You're not going. We'll send the cops there. You are not going anywhere near Michael, Caroline." He said, making her miss what Mason was saying.

Caroline looked at him, a pleading look in her eyes, "I have to." She whispered to him before asking what Mason said.

"She's not with me. He took her somewhere else, but I heard her screaming earlier."

She looked down, "I'll be there soon. Just hold on." She said before hanging up on him. "He's hurting my mom…I have to go, Nick."

"No. Please see reason, this could very well be a trap." He said to her.

"How? You think Mason is leading me to my death? He's scared, Nick. Just like I was. I have to go help them."

"Then I'll go with you." He said to her as he held her face in his hands.

She shook her head, "No…He'll hurt you. He already killed your mom and nearly killed Rebecca…He won't hesitate to kill you…"

"And he won't hesitate to kill you." He said with a type of pain she had never heard before.

"Yes he will. He wants me to die in front of my dad. If you keep my dad away, then he won't touch me. Trust me. And besides, he's not even there right now. It's safe."

He sighed and was torn, he knew she had a point but was too scared to lose her. "How do you know?"

"I got this message from him when we ran into Kol. I didn't tell you." She said, giving him her phone, he saw that it was a text from him.

The text said: Meet me at your apartment. At 4 o'clock. I'll be waiting, Caroline. If you don't show up, your mother is dead.

"If I'm going to get my mom and Mason out, he has no chance of killing them. He'll be at my apartment." She smiled at him.

He shook his head slowly, not trusting it.

"Please." She looked at him with her beautiful oceanic eyes and he caved. She knew he would…He knew he would…And he hated it.

"Fine…I'll go to your dad…"

She smiled, "Good. And you can see Rebecca and Stefan. I'll be okay…Just wait for my call." She said before kissing him.

He kissed back but pulled away, "You're leaving now?"

"The sooner the better. I need to get to my mom."

He sighed and nodded, he didn't want her to feel the pain he now feels. The loss of a mother can cripple you, especially when you think that there was something you could have done to save them.

She looked at him and smiled, "I love you…I'll be back soon, I promise." She said before kissing him.

He smiled back at her, "I love you too…I'll hold you to that promise, Sweetheart."

"I know." She said with a smile before leaving him there.

"You love her?" Nick heard a voice behind him, Kol.

Nick turned and looked at him, "Of course. I fell for her the moment I saw her in our basement. The same basement I'd get locked into as a child."

"That damn basement…I hate it." Kol said as he looked at his brother.

"We all do."

"I'm sorry Nick…For leaving you and Becca…I shouldn't have. None of us should have." Kol said, feeling guilty.

Nick sighed, that was all he ever wanted. An apology from at least one of his brothers, so he nodded, "I forgive you."

Kol smiled and went to hug him, "How I've missed you brother."

Nick actually hugged him back, "We're going to go see Elijah and Rebecca. Caroline wants us to, so we can keep them safe. We're stronger together."

"That we are." Kol agreed.

* * *

"She just has some popped stitched. A few days in here to heal properly, without stress, is all she needs." Stefan said to Elijah as they sat in the waiting room, after talking to the doctor.

"Good…We upset her today."

"I know…We have to stop doing that…At least until she gets better." Stefan smiled a little.

Elijah nodded with a small smile, "I guess so."

Stefan pulled out his cellphone as he heard it go off.

Elijah noticed that it was just a text and watched as Stefan's face hardened into a dark, angry mask.

"Son of a bitch!" Stefan said through gritted teeth as he stood and started to pace. "It was him this whole damn time! Look!" He said, shoving the phone into Elijah's waiting hands.

Elijah looked and he felt his rage double as he saw Mason throwing Katherine into the trunk of a car.

Before he could say anything, he felt his phone vibrating, looking at the ID he saw it was Nick.

He quickly answered it, "Is Caroline alright?"

"She's fine…now. I'm on my way to the hospital to see you and our sister. Caroline went to where Michael is keeping Mason and Katherine."

"You let her go alone?!" He asked incredulous, his heart racing.

"She's safe. Michael is waiting for her at the apartment, she's going to the hotel instead. I made sure." It took all his will to not go and kill Michael. But he had to wait for the police to do their job, so he left a tip for them.

He prayed they'd get him before he escaped.

"Mason is working with Michael, Nick! It's a trap!"

With his older brother's words, Nick felt his heart practically stop.

* * *

"Mason? Mom?" She whispered as she walked through the empty basement hallways.

"In here, Caroline." She heard Mason call out to her.

She quickly ran to his voice but was startled to see him leaning against the wall.

"You're so easy to trick. It's kind of pathetic." Mason smirked as he pulled a gun out of his jacket pocket.

"What…What are you doing?" She asked, suddenly wishing Nick was with her.

"I'm helping an…old friend out." He smirked before pulling a tired Katherine from the room beside him.

"Mom!" Caroline gasped as she saw her mother.

"Caroline…Run." Katherine said, taking a step toward her daughter.

"No one is going anywhere. Not until Michael gets here." Mason chuckled.

Caroline went to her mother, shaking, and held her hand, she gave her a look and Katherine nodded once.

Both women began to run, trying to get away, Mason yelled in anger and shot toward them.

The bullets rang through the hallways, one gasp of pain and a scream of shock echoed through the hallways as Mason saw one of them fall to the ground.

* * *

**A/N: Now this is the last update for awhile. I'm moving and internet won't be working, so I'm sorry. I know i left you on a cliffhanger. Forgive me? **

**R&R please!**


	11. They Need Us

"We need to stay calm and think all this through. We'll get to them, but we need a plan." Stefan said as he paced the room.

It was at that moment that Nick, Kol and Bonnie walked into the apartment.

"We have to go get them. Now. Who knows what he'll do to her." Nick said as he rubbed his face. "This is all my fault."

"No, we had no idea that she was in danger. We thought it was only Michael that we had to worry about. This isn't your fault, Nick."

Elijah walked into the room and was shocked to see Kol, "What a surprise, seeing you here."

"We ran into each other and I brought him along. Where's Rebecca?" Nick asked.

"In the hospital. Long story, we can't let her know that Caroline was taken as well." Stefan said, determined to keep Rebecca safe and calm.

Elijah nodded and Nick sighed, "What happened to her? I think I have the right to know."

"She popped a few stitches, she's fine now. But if her blood pressure raises again, then it could seriously hurt her, so we need to keep her out of the loop." Stefan explained.

"Alright, then we need to come up with a plan." Kol said, wanting to get his niece and sister in law back.

"SWAT team is already surrounding the hotel, hidden but surrounding it. They're waiting for Michael to show up and once he does, they'll swarm." Stefan said.

"I just need to know that she's safe." Nik said, rubbing his face, worrying relentlessly about Caroline.

In that moment, Elijah's phone started to ring.

* * *

The gunshot rang through the building…Katherine's scream of shock echoed down the hall, while Caroline fell to the ground.

Mason smirked as he saw the blood leaking on the floorboards.

Caroline pressed a hand to her side, she winced, but saw that it was a clean shot. It went clean through…All her classes in anatomy told her that. She would be okay…

Katherine knelt next to her, "Oh god, Caroline, oh my god!" She yelled in a panic.

"I'm okay…I'm okay…It went clean through…I'm fine." She panted, the sting of the open wound affecting her.

Mason went over to them and grabbed Katherine, shoving her into the wall, "Leave her alone."

Katherine began to cry, wanting to help her daughter, "Please Mason."

Mason raised his gun to her head, "Do you want me to shoot you?"

"No!" Caroline and Katherine exclaimed.

"Then leave her alone and shut up." Mason said, dropping the gun back to his side, while Katherine slid down the wall, crying.

He knelt next to Caroline and smiled, "Now…Want to give me your phone? I know you have it."

Caroline didn't say anything, she handed him her cellphone and pressed her hand to her stomach again.

Mason went through her contacts and dialed Elijah's number, knowing that Nick was near him.

He waited until he heard his voice, "Caroline?"

"Not exactly. Caroline's a bit…indecent right now." Mason said with a smirk.

"What did you do to her?" Nick's voice growled through the phone, so he was on speaker…

"Well she's a bloody mess…I don't know if she can even talk right now, Nick."

"If you hurt her, I will rip you apart, limb from limb." Nick threatened, shocking Elijah.

"Now, no need for threats. I didn't mean to hurt her. The bullet was sent to Katherine, but Caroline just got in the way. I never wanted to hurt her."

"Oh yeah right. That's why you lured her there."

"Truth be told, I was hoping you'd tag along with her."

Caroline finally was able to sit up, "Nick stay away!"

"Shut up Care. Don't want to hurt you again." Mason said, glaring at her.

Nick felt his heart rate pick up as he heard her voice, like hell would he listen to her today. Hell he wouldn't listen to her ever again. Every time he did, something went wrong.

"Let me talk to her." Nick said, wanting to hear her voice once more, to know she was truly safe.

"Fine. Only for a minute." Mason said as he handed the phone to Caroline.

"Nick?" Caroline asked, wanting to hear him.

Nick quickly took the phone from his brother, turned off the speaker and put it to his ear, "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine…Nick, stay away…Please…If you come here, he'll kill you." She whispered to him.

He could tell she was in pain, he sighed, "I have to go to you…I need to save you both, I'm so sorry…I should've protected you better." He apologized.

"I know, but please…stay away from here. I don't want you to get hurt." She pleaded with him.

"I'll be there soon." He told her, needing to get to her.

"Please stay safe." She whispered, fearing for his life.

"I love you, Caroline." He told her, in case anything happened to either of them, he wanted to make sure she knew that. He didn't care that his brothers were in the room, that her father was in the room, the only thing that mattered was her.

She squeezed her eyes shut, a tear sliding down her cheek, "I love you, Nick."

Mason swiped the phone from her, angry, "I expect you here by the end of the day. If you're late, I'll start shooting. Michael and I will be waiting." Mason said before hanging up on him.

Caroline began to cry, "Please don't hurt him…Please."

"And why shouldn't I?"

Katherine, who was sitting in the corner crying, looked at him, afraid of what he'll do.

"Because I love him." She cried.

"Well, that makes me want to kill him even more, Caroline. I wouldn't want you with my brother, Care." Mason said with a smirk.

"What?" Caroline and Katherine both asked in shock.

"Dun dun dun…Yes. Quite the shocker, right? Yes, Nick is my brother. Both given up for adoption. But turns out, Nick had a better life than I did. So I found Michael and we have conspired to try and kill him. Hopefully we finish this today." He explained to a horrified Caroline.

Caroline felt her heart rate quicken, this is impossible…

Out of all the fucked up things that could happen to them, it just had to be this. Nick had to stay away.

"Now why are you blabbing the entire plan to them? We don't want them to send warning signals to Nick." Caroline heard a voice speak from down the hall.

She turned and felt a shiver run down her spine, Michael…

"Hello Darlings. Are we having fun yet?" Michael smirked at them, noticing Caroline's bleeding wound.

* * *

Nick clicked his teeth together and tossed the phone onto the nearby couch.

"I don't care what kind of plan you four are coming up with, I'm going to her." Nick said before leaving the apartment.

Stefan, Kol and Bonnie looked around, wanting to come up with a plan to help Caroline and Katherine.

Elijah, who realized how much Nick did love his daughter, went after him, "I'm coming with you, Brother."

"I'm not really in the mood to have the "don't hurt my daughter" talk, 'Lijah." Nick said as he took the stairs, the elevator taking too long.

"I know you'll never hurt her, I trust you with her. I just want to get them back here, safely. I want all of us to be safe." Elijah said as he followed him.

"Thanks Brother. I promise, after this, I'll keep her safe." Nick said as he walked out of the building.

"I know you will…Now let's go get our girls." Elijah said, tossing the car keys to Nick.

Nick caught them, "Let's go. They're counting on us." He said before sliding into the driver's seat.

The car doors slammed and the car was put into drive, they sped down the road so fast that many people on the sidewalk either jumped away from the curb, or glared in anger.

The brothers didn't care, they needed to help their girls.

They was their first priority.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! Finally I have updated, please forgive the shortness of this chapter. **

**Please leave a review, they make me happy!  
**

**And spread the word out to other Klaroline shippers about my stories...I'd like to get FFF..(FanFicFamous xD)  
**

**Thank you for reading! I love you all!  
**

**-  
WeirdOne**


	12. It's Over

**A/N: This one is kinda bad...like alot of shooting and...well you'll see...**

* * *

Tying Caroline to a beam, Mason made sure to not harm her too much. He already felt bad for shooting her…

Michael watched and smirked, his plan was working flawlessly, soon Nicholas would be here…Soon he would kill them all.

Mason may think that he would let him and Caroline go free…But that was hardly the case. He would kill Caroline and Mason the moment Nick, Elijah and Katherine were dead. Then he'd go after Rebekah and her boyfriend. Anyone else standing in his way would perish as well.

"Please…Just let my mom go…You can have me, just leave her out of this, Michael. Please…I'll do whatever you want, just don't hurt anyone else. Please." Caroline begged, looking at Michael with tears in her eyes.

"Thing is, I want your mother dead. So you can't really do whatever I want if I let her go, now can you?" Michael asked, a smirk on his face.

Caroline felt so shaky, she knew they were going to die, she just wished that Nick would make it out of this unscathed, though it seemed unlikely.

She could feel the blood leaving her wound, though Mason had bandaged her up, it did little to stop the bleeding, she felt lightheaded and sick. She knew she wasn't making it out of this…

She knew deep in her heart and soul that she was going to die at the hands of Michael. She just prayed Nick didn't witness it.

Mason went and grabbed Katherine and tied her beside Caroline, not being nearly as gentle as he was with Caroline.

Katherine looked at her daughter, fearing for what was to come to her. She mouthed to her, "I love you." Knowing those may very well be the last thing she said to her daughter.

Caroline started to cry again, mouthing back, "I love you."

This wasn't how it was supposed to happen…She was supposed to be sitting next to her mom, in a nursing home when she was old and sick with white hair. Caroline was supposed to hold her hand through her last breaths…

She was supposed to die after she saw her grandchildren…

She, herself, was supposed to die with her children surrounding her…With Nick beside her…This wasn't how it was supposed to happen…

Mason stood, "I'll go be on the lookout." He said before going to the front of the building, waiting for the brothers.

Katherine closed her eyes and for the first time in a long time, began to pray…She prayed that her daughter, her husband and brothers in law made it out of this alive.

They needed to survive…

Both girls jumped when Michael turned the safety off his gun, he smirked at them, "Ready to die?"

* * *

"Something's wrong." Elijah said as they parked in front of the hotel. "I feel it."

"So do I…If one of us doesn't come out of there…I want you to know that…I love you, Brother…" Nick told him, very aware that one of them might die today.

Elijah nodded, "I love you too, Brother…"

Nick sighed and got out of the car, Elijah following suit.

They both walked in, the door was wide open…Nick saw him first, he turned and glared at Mason. "Where are they?"

"With Michael. Now are you two alone?"

"Yes. Let me see my family." Elijah said, glaring daggers at the man.

"That might be a problem…They're kind of indecent." Mason smirked while the brothers restrained themselves from throwing punches.

All three heard Caroline's scream before a gunshot went off, Mason smirked again, "Well there goes Katherine."

Elijah's face fell and ran past Mason toward the scream while Nick threw a punch at Mason, hitting him square in the jaw.

"Now is that anyway to hit your brother?" Mason sneered, wiping the bit of blood from his lip.

* * *

"Kill me instead, please…" Caroline begged as Michael pointed the gun to Katherine.

"Why? You both are going to die anyway. And I made a deal. You are to live, Caroline." Michael smirked at her.

Katherine let out a whimper as Michael pressed the gun to her stomach, making him feel that more giddy inside.

"Goodbye Katherine."

Caroline tried desperately to be free of her restraints, wanting to save her mother, she saw Michael pulling the trigger back slowly, "No!" She screamed, thrashing against the rope keeping her bound.

The shot rang out and Katherine gasped in pain, feeling the searing pain the bullet left in its wake.

Caroline kept tugging, trying to get to her mother, "Mom no!" She sobbed, begging every deity to save her mother.

In that moment, she saw a figure running up and colliding with Michael, sending both him and the figure crashing to the ground, she heard the gun slide away. She had to get it…But how?

She kept pulling, harder and harder, feeling her skin sting from the cuts she was causing. She didn't care, the ropes were becoming loose.

Katherine's head lolled to the side, feeling weaker by the second.

She saw the figure punching Michael over and over again, she breathed a sigh of relief when she saw it was her father.

He got up after a few seconds, seeing Michael momentarily knocked out and quickly went to Caroline, untying her.

Caroline dashed to her mother, putting pressure on the gunshot wound, "Mom…You're gonna be okay…Just stay with me, please…Dad keep pressure on her wound…I need to get the gun." She said, waiting until Elijah was beside her to take her place.

When Elijah put his hand over hers, she pulled away and crawled to where she heard the gun slide to. She quickly found it and held onto it tightly. Where was Nick?

"Kat, hang in there…Help is coming." Elijah said to his wife, realizing that the SWAT team was late…He thought Stefan said they were waiting…

* * *

"What the hell do you mean by 'my brother'?" Nick asked, not understanding, but happy that he was distracting him.

"We were both given up, Nick. Both thrown away by our parents…You had the better life though…You had a family. I didn't. I was the unlucky one. Now, it's your turn." Mason said with a sadistic smile.

"My turn? I've been nothing but unlucky! Have you not met my adoptive father?" Nick laughed at him, realizing just how insane he was.

"At least you had an adoptive father. I had nothing growing up."

"Well not my fault." Nick said as he made his way closer to him, preparing to strike again.

Mason pulled out a gun, "Don't try anything else. I'll kill you right here right now. You won't ever see your girl again."

Nick froze at the mention of Caroline…He needed to see her…At least one more time…

Mason smirked and grabbed onto his arm, "Follow me."

* * *

Stefan kept trying to call Elijah and Nick, they weren't answering. They needed to know!

His captain told the SWAT team to leave…That Michael wasn't showing up there and they lost their chance. They told him to get a few deputies and retrieve the hostages.

With all due respect, his captain was an idiot. He knew Michael snuck in, unnoticed, somehow. That's how Michael was.

Elijah and Nick went in there without any backup…How did he fix this?

He needed to do something, but if he went in on his own, he was as good as dead too…

He once again called his captain and nearly begged him to help. That there were too many people at risk. He needed help…

* * *

Michael was still out cold, Caroline still held tight to the gun and Elijah still kept trying to help Katherine.

Mason walked into the room with Nick in tow, he laughed at the state of the room.

"Well look at that. Total opposite of what I expected." Mason said while eyeing Caroline.

Caroline pointed the gun at him, her eyes fell on Nick for one second and she was grateful that he seemed to be okay.

She was feeling lightheaded, probably from the bloodloss, but fought it, wanting to protect her family.

"Put your gun down, Care." Mason said, looking at her.

"How about you let my family out first?" She replied, glaring at him with hate.

"Don't make me kill your dad." He said with a smirk.

Nick clicked his teeth together, trying to think of a way out of this. Caroline and Katherine had to get out of here…

Caroline didn't want her dad to get hurt, she wracked her brain for a plan. It took her a few seconds, but she got it, Mason cared for her in some twisted way.

She was his weakness…With a smirk, she pointed the gun to her temple, "Put your gun down and let them go or I'll kill myself."

Elijah and Nick didn't know what the hell she was doing, but didn't say anything, she had a plan, they could see it in her eyes.

Mason, on the other hand, tensed and lowered his gun, "Okay…Put the gun down Caroline."

"Let my mother and father go. She needs help, so let them go, Mason, or I will pull the trigger. Your happy ending will be gone for good."

Mason knew she would do it, he just knew…So he nodded, "Fine. Elijah, take her out of here. Go, before I change my mind."

Elijah didn't want to leave his daughter and little brother alone, but the look Caroline and Nick gave him told him to leave now.

He sighed before carefully scooping Katherine into his arms and leaving.

Mason sighed, "There…Now put the gun down, Caroline."

Nick watched her with anxiety, until she gave him a look that said "Trust me."

He saw her arm shift just a bit and moved out of the way just in time.

When he was out of the way, Caroline quickly pointed the gun to Mason and shot at him.

Mason yelled in pain as a bullet hit him in the shoulder, he fell to the floor, holding his arm in pain.

Nick reached to her and they clutched hands as they ran down the hall.

* * *

Finally, Stefan got his captain to send the SWAT team back out. It took a lot of convincing but he finally made his captain believe that Michael indeed snuck into the hotel.

He just hoped that he wasn't too late.

* * *

Michael, who was roused by the gunshots, sat up slowly, seeing Mason on the ground and the others gone, with a growl of anger, he jumped up and grabbed the gun Mason had and ran after the couple.

He ran around a corner, knowing he'd block their escape. He was right, as he ran, he saw them coming.

They stopped as soon as they saw him standing in front of them.

Michael quickly grabbed Caroline by the arm and yanked her to him, holding his gun to her temple.

"One move, Nicholas, and I'll kill her." Michael threatened, holding her tightly as she tried to move away.

Nick sighed, "I want you to know something, Michael…When you threaten my girl, I tend to get a little crazy." He said before pulling out the gun Caroline had before, he pointed it right to Michael, knowing he had the shot. "Let her go."

"Trying to see who can pull the trigger first, Nick?" Michael smirked.

Caroline looked at Nick, trying to figure out what she was supposed to do.

He flexed his other arm slightly, going unnoticed by Michael, she saw. That was her signal.

She knew what to do now, it was simple really.

She used all the strength she had left and elbowed Michael hard in the stomach, causing him to let go of her.

As quick as she could, she fell to the ground, out of the way while Nick shot Michael right in the head.

As Michael's body fell to the floor, he rushed to Caroline's side and knelt beside her. He put a hand against her cheek, "Are you alright?"

Without saying a word, she wrapped her arms around him and started crying into his shoulder.

He held her and sighed, blaming himself for all that she went through.

Both jumped when a team of officers swarmed in, freezing when they saw the couple sitting on the ground and the dead man lying on the ground.

One of the officers took off his protective mask and went to the couple, it was Stefan, "Are you guys okay?"

"We are now, you idiot. What took you so long?" Nick asked, angry as Caroline wiped her eyes

"Long story…Who else is here?"

"They let my parents go…Mason is down…in the room down the hall. I shot him…" Caroline whispered to him.

Stefan nodded before telling the other officers to go retrieve Mason.

"Who killed Michael?"

"I did." Nick said, feeling that he avenged his mother, proud that he eradicated the one person who tortured his family for years.

"Good job…Let's get you guys out of here." Stefan said as he helped Caroline stand.

She immediately winced, holding onto where Mason shot her earlier in the day.

Nick noticed and lifted her into his arms, "We need to go to the hospital."

Caroline nodded, wanting to go see if her mother was alright.

Slowly, Caroline began to feel sleepy, it could be that she is now relaxing, thanks to the threats being eliminated…Nick thought it was the bloodloss, so he quickly went to his car and drove her to the hospital, knowing Elijah was there with Katherine.

* * *

Pacing up and down the hallway, Elijah was waiting for news from his wife's doctor and his daughter…

"Elijah!" He heard Nick call from behind him.

He turned and saw his brother, "What's wrong? Where's Caroline?"

"They're giving her a blood transfusion right now. She lost a lot of blood, but she should be fine." Nick told him.

"And Michael?"

"Dead. I killed him. It's over." Nick said with a smile.

Elijah smiled back and nodded, "Good…I'm still waiting for news. They said she was in pretty bad shape…"

"She'll be okay…She's strong." Nick said, hoping he was right.

Elijah nodded, hoping his brother was right, too.

Stefan walked over to them, "I got some bad news…"

The brothers looked at him, "What?"

"We couldn't find Mason. He wasn't there…" Stefan said with a sigh.

Nick sighed, just perfect…

* * *

**A/N: And we're nearing the end...next chapter will be the final one before the epilogue...**

**Please leave a review...I love you all!  
**

**-WeirdOne  
**


	13. You're Safe

Slowly opening her eyes, Caroline looked around and realized that she was in the hospital.

She tried to think back, what happened?

"You're awake, finally. You were worrying me." Nick said as he walked into the room, a grateful smile on his face.

She smiled at him, "How long was I out?"

"Nearly seven hours. It's midnight." He said, sitting beside her on the bed.

She reached for his hand and he held it in his, "We did good…Our special conversations saved our lives today."

"I'm glad. I was afraid you wouldn't understand what I needed you to do." He said, looking at their hands.

"I figured it out…He's really gone?" She asked in a whisper.

He nodded, "I took care of him…We're safe from Michael."

She smiled, looking at him, hope shining in her eyes, "We don't have to run anymore?"

He smiled at her and leaned forward, giving her a kiss on her forehead, "We don't have to run anymore. You're safe."

Suddenly, the smile left her face, "My mom…How's my mom?"

He sighed, "Caroline…I need you to stay calm, okay?"

Caroline frowned, "Please don't tell me what I think you're gonna tell me…"

He looked down, "I'm sorry…"

She shook her head and covered her face, not her mom…Not now…He noticed her shoulders start to shake as sobs wracked her body.

Being careful of her stitches, he wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on the top of her head as he held her. "Sweetheart, I'm so sorry…"

She buried her face in his chest, tears staining his shirt as he held her, she wrapped her arms around him, her hands fisting his shirt.

"Don't leave me…" She begged, still shaking from her sobs.

"Never." He whispered to her, kissing the top of her head.

She was grateful that she had him, that he was here, comforting her. This is what she needed if she couldn't have her mom…

* * *

"We did everything we could…I'm sorry, sir…" The doctor told Elijah, trying his best to comfort the grieving widower.

Kol, who had been silent most of the time at the hospital, nodded to the doctor, "Thank you…"

The doctor nodded, realizing this was his cue to leave, with a sigh, he walked away.

Elijah continued to sob into his hands, this couldn't be happening to him…He couldn't lose her now…Not after everything they've been through, he couldn't lose her to the one man he spent their whole marriage protecting her from.

Bonnie went to him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "I'm so sorry, Elijah." She whispered to him.

"I…I need to see Caroline…And Rebecca…"

"Okay…you can go see them, don't worry." Bonnie said, knowing that he needed to reassure himself that he still had them.

Without another word, Elijah wiped his eyes and stood, going to his daughter's room.

He froze when he saw her sobbing into Nick's chest, he heard her whisper "Don't leave me…"

"Never." He heard Nick's reply and that eased his worries just a little.

With a sigh, he left them alone, going to his sister.

* * *

"I can't believe she's gone…Poor Elijah and Caroline." Rebecca sighed as Stefan told her the news.

"Yeah…And…Mason got away…"

"What?" She asked in shock.

"He got away. Nick killed Michael. Caroline shot Mason, but before we could get to him, he snuck away."

"Well we have to find him. He could be anywhere, Stefan."

"I know, I have my best men working on it as we speak…"

"Now I'm worried…" She sighed.

"Please don't." Elijah said as he walked into the room.

"Oh Elijah, I'm so sorry about Katherine…" Rebecca said, looking at her brother in sympathy.

He nodded a little, "I just wanted to check on you…"

"Well I'm fine…Don't worry your head off…" She said to him.

He smiled a little, "I can't help it…"

"How's Caroline?"

"A mess…Nick is with her now." Elijah told her.

"Well, feel free to sit here with me…If you want to."

"I would but I have a lot of paperwork to deal with…Funeral arrangements to make…" Elijah sighed, wanting to do anything but.

Rebekah sighed and nodded, "I understand…"

* * *

Mason walked around the hospital, a patch on his arm from his gunshot wound.

"Excuse me? Do you know where Caroline Petrova's room is?" He asked an orderly.

She checked on her computer and nodded, "Room 326. Which is right down the hall and to the left."

"Thank you." Mason said with a kind smile before walking away to her room.

* * *

"Go to my dad…He needs someone, and I can't right now. Even though I would…Go to him and be with him, please." Caroline asked Nick as her tears began to calm.

He nodded a little, "Alright…Are you sure you want to be alone?"

She nodded, "I'll be okay…"

"Okay…If you need anything, or if…someone comes, I want you to press 1 down. It will call me…Okay?" He said, handing her a phone.

Looking at him curiously, "Someone?"

"Just trust me…" He told her, not wanting to tell her why he was worried.

"Okay." She whispered.

He reached down and kissed her, "I love you."

"I love you, too." She smiled slightly to him.

He had a bad feeling, but knew his brother needed him, so he walked out of the room to find Elijah.

* * *

Mason was giddy when he realized that she was alone, finally.

Waiting until Nick was far enough away that he couldn't hear if Caroline screamed, he walked into the room, seeing Caroline rubbing her eyes. She hadn't noticed him yet…Perfect.

He went to her bedside and sat down, she dropped her hands and jumped, shocked to see him.

"What…are you doing here?"

"Came to check on my girl." Mason smirked before grabbing the pillow she had at the foot of her bed.

She put her hands on her sides, secretly reaching for her phone, "What do you want?"

"Wanted to make sure you were okay."

With a sigh, she pressed 1 and prayed Nick was listening, "I thought they arrested you."

"I snuck out after seeing Nick kill Michael."

Taking a deep breath, she looked him in the eye, "So…I shot you…What are you gonna do?" She asked, knowing he'd want some kind of revenge.

"What I do best." He said with a chuckle before shoving the pillow onto her face.

She tried to scream and push him off, but she was too weak. Oh god, where was Nick?

* * *

Nick, Elijah and Stefan were walking down the hall, Stefan and Nick trying their hardest to help Elijah.

"I can handle this…I'm not going to break."

"Brother, you just lost your wife…"

"I'm aware, Nick." Elijah said through clenched teeth.

Nick sighed when he heard his phone start to ring. Reaching for it, he answered it quickly, seeing it was Caroline. "What's wrong?"

"I shot you…What are you gonna do?" He heard her ask, his heart nearly stopped, realizing who she was talking to.

"What I do best."

His blood began to boil as he grabbed Stefan by the arm and pulled him in the direction of Caroline's room.

A muffled scream is what made him run down those halls, faster than he thought was possible.

Stefan followed and when he saw Mason smothering Caroline, he pulled out his gun and shot him in the exact spot she had shot him earlier.

Mason cried out in pain and fell to the floor, clutching his bleeding shoulder.

Nick ran to her and pulled the pillow off her face as she coughed, struggling to take a deep breath.

He held her face in his hands, "Breathe, it's ok…You're safe."

Caroline looked at him with teary eyes as she wrapped her arms around him.

Stefan sighed and grabbed Mason, putting cuffs on his wrists. Reading him his rights, he yanked him out of the room.

"Don't ever forget me, Caroline…I'll be back one day." Mason called out as Stefan dragged him out of the room.

Caroline shivered as Nick held her, knowing that Mason was speaking truth.

* * *

**A/N: this is the last official chapter of CLC...**

**I know it is too soon...but i feel that this is where it has to end...An epilogue will be posted shortly.  
**

**I will have my big sappy speech at the end of it. :)  
**

**Thank you for reading and please leave a review  
**

**-WeirdOne  
**


	14. Epilogue-Thank You

_Three months later…_

Caroline picked up the last box and shoved it into her car. This was it.

"All set?" Nick asked as he walked up to her from behind.

She jumped, he startled her, but she tried her best to hide it, "Yeah. All ready to move back home…"

"Well hop in. Let's go." He said with a smile.

She nodded and got into the passenger seat, she waited until he was seated next to her before looking at him, "I'm really grateful that you're in my life."

"So am I…I love you." He said to her before starting the car.

"I love you." She said back, turning up the radio.

"Are you alright? I know it's only been a few months…" He asked as he drove.

"Three…It's been three…And yeah…I just miss my mom…" She whispered, wanting nothing more than to talk to her mother one more time.

He held her hand as he drove, giving her some support.

She sighed, "I think it'll get better once I'm settled back at home."

He nodded too, "I think so…"

She sighed, hoping they were both right. God knew she needed some healing time…

* * *

"You're home, finally." Elijah said as she walked into the house.

She ran to him and hugged him, "Finally…"

Nick smiled as he started to bring in the boxes.

He exchanged a look with Elijah that went unnoticed by Caroline.

Smiling wide to himself, Nick went outside to finish unloading the car.

* * *

"My own bed…Back in my own room…You have no idea how much I've missed this." Caroline said as she laid on her bed. The bed from her horrible high school days.

"Welcome home." Nick said as he laid down beside her.

She turned on her side so she was facing him, "Thank you for everything…"

"Of course…I wanted to ask you something…"

"What?" She asked, looking at him.

He sat up, "It's kind of important…"

She sat up as well, "Okay…Shoot…"

He looked at her and held her hand in his, "Caroline, Darling…The moment I saw you, I knew you were the one for me. We may have met under the most horrid of circumstances, but I am so grateful to have met you. You are the light in my life…The one who guides me through the darkness…I don't know what I'd be without you." He told her, hoping he was saying all the right things and not sounding like a total idiot.

She stared at him, a part of her hoping that he was doing what she thought he was doing, while a whole other part didn't want to get her hopes up.

"What I'm trying so very hard to say is…" Nick said, reaching into his pocket, pulling out a small velvet box. "Will you do me the extraordinary honor of becoming my wife?" He asked, opening the box, showing her the diamond engagement ring nestled inside.

With tears shining in her eyes, she smiled and nodded eagerly, "Yes…Oh my god, yes! Of course!" She giggled, staring at the diamond ring.

It was a gorgeous princess cut, 3 carat diamond, surrounded by an intricate design of gold.

With a relieved laugh, Nick took the ring out of the box and slid it on her finger.

She practically jumped on him, wrapping her arms around his neck before capturing his lips in a kiss.

Things got heated pretty quickly, she eagerly began to unbutton his shirt while he slipped his hands under hers.

He relished in the feeling of the smooth skin of her stomach while she began to trail kisses down his neck.

That night, they finally became one…They finally completed each other in the most intimate of ways.

* * *

The following morning, Caroline woke to a note sitting on her pillow. Picking it up, she read that Nick left with Elijah to go for a run before they would pick up breakfast.

She smiled and went to go take a shower. Before she could get there, however, she heard the doorbell.

Curious, she went and checked to see who it was before even opening the door. Seeing no one, she opened the door to find a bouquet of flowers on the ground with a note attached.

Smiling, she picked them up and walked back into the house. Going to the kitchen to put them in water, she read the note.

Freezing in her track, dropping the flowers to the ground. She read the note a second time, not believing what it said.

_Welcome home, Caroline. I miss you…See you soon. –Mason._

* * *

**A/N: And this is the end of Come Little Children.**_  
_

**I realize I left it at a cliffhanger...any guesses why? ;)  
**

**xxxx  
**

**I would like to thank each and every one of you for your reviews, follows and favorites. They mean the absolute world to me, you have no idea.  
**

**I appreciate you all sticking with this story from the beginning...  
**

**This was the first story I published, and I thought it would never take off...I thought I would get one simple review and be forgotten.  
**

**You all took me completely by surprise...Everything about this story took me by surprise.  
**

**It made me realize that I found my true place...my talent in this world...To bring simple characters to life and create a different world for all of you to experience. I truly hope you all enjoyed this ride as much as I have...  
**

**I would also like to properly thank the one and only AdDestiny, for encouraging me to write and publish this. Without her guidance, her love and support, I never would've had the courage to even click "Sign Up" on this site. I love you Mama bear!  
**

**Also a big thanks to Queenofklaroline...Yana...My baby bear, for putting up with my ever present plot twists...For giving me ideas and advice on how to handle each character. For every lovely (and sometimes fuming) review. I love you so much Baby bear! Can't wait to read your reaction to this.  
**

**And once again, a thank you to every one that clicked "Review"...You will never know how much self confidence you have given me. I thank you all for that.  
**

**I love you all so much...  
**

**I hope you like how I ended Come Little Children. Leave a review, for old times sake. :)  
**

**-WeirdOne  
**


	15. AN -- PLEASE READ!

This isn't a new chapter for CLC sorry guys! The icon does say complete, remember? ;)

But, I wanted to say! For those of you who absolutely loved this story, Come Little Children, you need to read the sequel; Time Of Dying.

Chapter 3 has just been posted and there are still no reviews I'd like that to change!

I hope you all will like where I am taking this story!

There will be more of your favorites i.e.: Nick, Caroline, Elijah, Rebekah, Stefan and even Mason ;)

And there will be some who were hardly in Come Little Children! i.e.: Bonnie and Kol :D

So please, go and read TOD and leave your reviews!

I look forward to seeing what you all think about it.

Much love to you all!

-WeirdOne


End file.
